The World God Only Knows
by ShikiTeito
Summary: Karena tantangan dari Yunho sang Aizen-Myoo kepada Jaejoong sang Amida, berdampak sial kepada Changmin seorang Shinigami dan juga bawahan Jaejoong. Cinta, apa sih cinta itu? Apa Changmin bisa menemukan arti cinta? Dan bagaimana kehidupan Changmin di dunia manusia? Lalu bagaimana dengan tugasnya sebagai Shinigami? Dedicated for ChangKyu Shipper! Check this out guys! Chap 6 Up!
1. First sight, Debaran

Disclaim: all chara punya tuhan di atas sana, cerita dan alurnya hanya milik saya dan beberapa bagian bukan. TWGOK punya Wakaki Tamiki sensei saya hanya mengambil nama saja

Pair: ChangKyu slight YunJae

Warning: AU, Hugar (humor garing), BL, Genderswitch for some random people

Rate: T

.

.

"Changmin-_ah_! Changmin-_ah_!" teriak sebuah suara lembut yang lumayan menggelegar di sebuah kastil hitam di penuhi awan dan kabut. Sosok itu adalah sebuah ciptaan tuhan yang dapat menipu mata. Penampilan yang bagaikan bidadari dengan wajah cantik dan mata _doe_ yang memikat, tak lupa pula seulas bibir yang menggoda. Seorang _Amida*_ yang dapat menipu semua orang, Kim Jaejoong.

Sosok lain sepertinya orang yang sedari tadi di panggil Jaejoong, akhirnya menunjukkan sosoknya. Seorang _namja_ yang lebih tinggi dari Jaejoong, dengan wajah mengantuk dan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan. Sosok yang menggunakan baju bergaya _Gothic_ yang sangat kentara dengan baju hitam serta celana panjang yang di desain sangat rumit dan sepasang sepatu _boots_ yang ia kenakan. "Ada apa _hyung_?" tanyanya melihat Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau tak datang dari tadi, _eoh_?! Apa kau tak tahu aku sedari tadi mencarimu?" tanyanya geram. Sedang Changmin hanya meringis mendengar suara Jaejoong yang semakin lama mengeras.

Changmin menggaruk kepalanya, "_Mian_, _hyung_~ aku sedang sibuk tadi~" ujarnya mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong. Ia bisa melihat Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, memaklumi dirinya yang memang sering terlambat.

"_Arraseo_, _arraseo_… _Saa_, Changmin-_ah_. Aku ingin meminta tolong sesuatu padamu." Jaejoong tampak mengepalkan tangannya, menahan amarah yang terlihat menggebu-gebu. Dengan terpaksa Changmin menelan ludahnya, sedikit meradang merasakan amarah sang Dewa kematian satu ini.

"I—iya?" suara Changmin terdengar gugup, jadi terlihat lucu.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya, ia berdeham untuk ke-beberapa kalinya saat ini. "Changmin-_ah_, aku ingin kau mencaritahu apa itu Cinta…" ujarnya dengan tampang yang sangar dan terlihat sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Mwo?" permintaan Jaejoong sukses membuat Changmin kaget. Apa? Apa dia tak salah dengar? Cinta? Dia yang seorang _Shinigami_* harus tahu tentang Cinta?

"Kau tahu, Yunho si _Aizen-Myoo_* _pabbo ya_ itu menuduhku tak tahu apapun tentang cinta! Aku tak terima di rendahkan oleh Dewa mesum satu itu!" kembali Jaejoong berteriak.

Satu hal yang saat ini sedang di lakukan oleh Changmin, kalian ingin tahu? Baiklah, dia menunjukkan wajah cengo plus sweatdrop miliknya. Hanya karena 'masalah' seperti itu, dirinya harus ikut-ikutan kena imbas? Oi, oi… bahkan gajinya tak sebesar itu sampai-sampai ia rela di suruh-suruh mencari tahu hal tak berguna bagi _Shinigami_ seperti itu. "Tunggu sebentar, Jaejoong _hyung_… kau ingin aku melakukan hal gila karena kau tak mau kalah dari Yunho _hyung_? Yang benar saja!"

"Changmin-_ah_! Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan! Sekarang, pergi kedunia manusia, dan temukan arti cinta untukku!" titah Jaejoong, oke, kali ini Changmin sudah tak bisa membantah, selamat tinggal hari-hari santai bagi Changmin.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, di dalam tangan Jaejoong tiba-tiba keluar sebuah _scyte_ yang biasa di gunakan _Shinigami_. Kali ini benda itu di gunakan untuk membuka dunia para dewa dan manusia. Terlihat berbagai huruf rumit keluar dari _scyte_ tersebut, membentuk sebuah lingkaran di sebelah Changmin. "_Arra_, _hyung_… sampai jumpa lagi," ujarnya malas dan memasuki lubang tersebut. Dan di mulailah perjalanan Changmin di dunia manusia.

* * *

.

.

The World God Only Knows

A ChangKyu fanfiction

Shiki Frantomhive

.

.

* * *

_First sight_, Debaran

.

Dunia manusia saat itu…

"Huaaa! _Hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak sebuah suara di sebuah rumah yang lumayan yah, lumayan besar di kota itu. "_Umma_! Lihat apa yang _hyung_ lakukan pada _PS_-ku!" kembali suara itu berteriak.

"_Chagya_… Kecilkan suaramu, kau ingin membangunkan _Appa_mu dan kena marah, _eoh_?" ujar seorang wanita yang baru saja di panggil oleh suara tadi. Wanita yang terlihat semakin cantik di usianya yang menginjak 30-an. Choi Kibum nama _Yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Tapi, _Umma_… Junsu _hyung_… Huueee!" kembali suara itu, namun kali ini ia terdengar menangis. Kenapa? Tentu saja ia menangis saat melihat _PS_ tersayangnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda berasap dan tidak dapat di hidupkan walau sudah menekan tombol '_Power_'.

Choi Junsu, pemuda bersuara bagai lumba-lumba itu sedikit tak terima. "Yah! Bukan salahku! Itu semua juga karena kau terlalu lama memainkannya bukan? _PS_-mu jadi kepanasan dan korslet, itu semua salahmu Choi Kyuhyun!"

"Ya! _Hyung_! Bukan salahku! Itu semua salahmu!" yep, _namja_ yang sedaritadi merengek tak karuan ini adalah anak bungsu keluarga Choi, Choi Kyuhyun, anak paling _evil_ dan pecinta _game_.

"_Arra_! _Arra_! Kalian berdua hentikan, Kyu, nanti biar _Umma_ belikan lagi." ujar Kibum pada Kyuhyun dan seperti yang bisa di ketahui, _namja_ satu itu langsung sumringah dan bersemangat kembali.

Junsu tampak mendecakkan lidahnya, mengambil _PS_ itu dan sepertinya ia akan mencoba memperbaiki benda satu itu. "_Umma_ terlalu memanjakannya, makanya dia jadi _evil_ seperti itu." Sungut pemuda bersuara _dolphin_ satu itu.

"Ya! Aku tidak _evil_, _hyung_! Masa kau mengatai _dongsaeng_mu yang tampan ini _evil_ terus?" sungut Kyuhyun dan mendapat toyoran gratis dari Junsu. "Yah!"

"Sudah cukup kalian berdua, Junsu-_ah_, jangan sampai telat ke kampus. Kyunnie, kau juga, cepatlah sarapan dan ke sekolah! _Umma_ tak akan membelikanmu _PS_ jika kau tak pergi ke sekolah!" Kibum tersenyum mengerikan saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun memutih. _Namja_ satu itu melihat jam yang ada di ruang tamu, _Kami-sama*_ dia akan telat!

Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun mengenakan sepatunya dan mengambil roti panggang yang sudah di buatkan oleh _Umma_-nya. Tak lupa dengan tas dan _PSP_ yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. "_Umma_, _hyung_~ aku berangkat dulu!" teriaknya di depan rumah dan langsung melesat pergi dengan sepedanya.

.

.

"_Annyeong_~!" sapa Kyu kepada seluruh teman sekelasnya. Di balas senyuman oleh Victoria, sahabat _yeoja_-nya. Tak lupa Eunhyuk dan Yesung yang langsung mendekati sang _evil_.

"_Annyeong_ Kyu~" sapa Eunhyuk setelah duduk di atas meja Kyuhyun, melihat Kyu yang sudah sibuk dengan _PSP_-nya. "Hei, kudengar nanti ada anak pindahan baru ke kelas kita~" kembali Eunhyuk menambahkan dan kembali pula Kyuhyun tak mendengarkan. Sedikit menyebalkan tapi, itulah sifat Kyu kalau sudah berhadapan dengan _PSP_ miliknya.

"Oh… Terus?" Kyuhyun tampak menggerakkan tangannya dengan sangat ahli saat memainkan _PSP_-nya. Yesung yang berada di belakang Kyu langsung menginstruksikan Kyu jika ada musuh yang tak sempat ia tembak.

"Yah! Kalian berdua mendengarkanku atau tidak?!" pada akhirnya Eunhyuk berteriak melihat kedua temannya yang sama sekali tak mendengarkannya. Victoria yang berada di samping Eunhyuk akhirnya tertawa keras. Benar-benar kasihan sekali Hyukkie kita satu ini.

Terdengar suara pintu bergeser terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang namja yang bisa di ketahui dari seragamnya sebagai seorang _seongsaengnim_. "_Annyeong_ kelas, kebetulan hari ini saya cepat karena ada tambahan anak untuk kelas kalian," Yoochun sang _saengnim_ yang sering terlambat ini membuat murid-muridnya cengo, tumben-tumbennya datang cepat. "Masuklah anak muda~"

Seorang _namja_ tinggi yang bahkan melebihi anak seusianya, jika dia manusia. Dengan rambut _auburn_ yang ia biarkan sedikit panjang [bayangin Changmin jaman Hi-Ya-Ya], dan seragam yang bahkan tak ia kenakan dengan benar, sepertinya Changmin salah mengambil _image_ saat di dunia manusia. Bukannya anak sekolah biasa jadinya malah anak berandal sekolah.

"Shim Changmin _imnida_," ujarnya tanpa basa basi. Sikap berdirinya juga terlihat sangat malas tatapan matanya sangat tajam saat melihat semua anak di kelasnya.

"Ya, yah~ salam kenal Changmin-_sshi_, baiklah… kita langsung saja memulai pelajaran kita~" potongnya setelah menyuruh Changmin duduk di belakang Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Dengan langkah malas Changmin mendekati mejanya, tanpa memperhatikan semua siswa di kelasnya, tetapi, belum sempat ia duduk dan sampai di tempatnya, ia berhenti di depan seseorang.

Seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuat hati berdetak kencang dan pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari orang itu. Ya, dia berdiri tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun yang sedang memperhatikan depannya. Changmin tak bergerak, ia masih tak bisa percaya dengan pandangannya. Eunhyuk yang berada di samping Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Changmin dan berbalik ke Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia bermaksud untuk memberi tahu Kyuhyun jika anak baru itu memperhatikannya.

"Kyu, Kyu… anak baru itu memperhatikanmu terus," ujarnya memberitahukan. Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar ke Eunhyuk dan melihat Changmin setelahnya.

DEG~! 'A—apa ini? Kenapa jantungku…' batin Changmin saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memperhatikannya. Tidak bisa di bilang manis karena Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan pandangan tak senang dan mengganggu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" ujar Kyuhyun.

Changmin masih memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sedikit ia rubah, tanpa menjawab ia menggerakkan kakinya dan duduk di tempatnya, di belakang Kyuhyun. Mengikuti pergerakan Changmin, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan Changmin.

"Yah! Maumu apa?! Seenaknya saja langsung duduk dan tak menjawab pertanyanku!" bentak _namja evil_. Kesal melihat Changmin tak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Tetapi, sepertinya Kyuhyun akan tambah kesal saat melihat Changmin, siswa baru itu tertidur dengan menumpukan kepalanya di meja.

"… dia menyebalkan," kembali Kyuhyun berujar dan menghadapkan dirinya kedepan, memperhatikan pelajaran Yoochun _seonsaengnim_.

Tanpa Kyuhyun tahu, sebenarnya Changmin hanya berpura-pura tidur. Seulas senyum terlihat dari bibir _namja_ satu itu. Senyum lucu yang jarang di perlihatkannya di kastil hitam tempat para _Shinigami_. '_Hyung_, sepertinya aku menemukan apa yang kau cari…' ia menghela nafas ringan. 'Cinta, eh? Menarik, jika kau orangnya… Kyu.'

.

* * *

_Cinta… Cinta adalah debaran…_

* * *

.

—Suzuku—

A/N:

Hello~ Shiki datang dengan penpik baru~ udah lama gw sebenarnya pingin bikin penpik ChangKyu… masih pendek, tapi bakal gw usahain tambah panjang~ yah, kalo ada yang berminat sih~ ^^

_**Shinigami**_ : malaikat kematian, dalam bahasa Jepang seperti itu~

_**Amida**_ : dewa kematian, lebih tinggi kedudukannya dari Shinigami di cerita ini

_**Kami-sama**_ : dewa dalam kepercayaan orang Jepang

_**Scyte dan huruf rumit**_ : bisa di katakan jika dewa kematian selalu membawa sabit-nya, sedangkan huruf rumit itu, mirip zaiphon di 07-ghost :D

**Aizen-Myoo** : bisa di bilang dewa cinta, rada ragu sih, daripada ane susah2 yak~ #kenatabok

**Jumat, 13-07-12**


	2. Second sight, Blind

Balesan Review:

**Dongdonghae**: Hahaha~ Changkyu (sankyu = makasih #eyak) lebih cepat Changmin suka Kyuhyun lebih baik. Entar Kyu di ambil orang bisa gawat~~

**Aquila53**: hontou ni? Yoochun sering telat emang… rasanya dia ga bakal cocok jadi guru disiplin, makanya aku buat imagenya mirip Kakashi. IchiHitsu/IchiRuki? Sayang sekali saya ga suka dua couple itu, jadi saya ga tau ada cerita yang sama seperti ini ^^

**Noname**: saya ga tau siapa anda, tapi makasih udah di baca ^^ Shinigami bisa di baca penjelasannya di A/N paling bawah pada chapter 1 :)

Disclaim: all chara punya tuhan di atas sana, cerita dan alurnya hanya milik saya dan beberapa bagian bukan. TWGOK punya Wakaki Tamiki sensei saya hanya mengambil judul saja.

Pair: ChangKyu slight YunJae

Warning: AU, Hugar (humor garing), BL, Genderswitch for some random people

Rate: T

.

.

"Changmin-_ah_, kau tinggal di mana? Makanan kesukaanmu apa?" dan lain sebagainya. Sepertinya saat ini Changmin di kerubungi oleh siswi-siswi kelas barunya. Untuk kali ini ia gagal untuk kabur, sebenarnya, ia tak tahu akan seperti ini. Dia bukan manusia, _man_… bagaimana ia bisa tahu jika wanita manusia itu sangat bringas jika bertemu dengannya.

Merasa kasihan pada Changmin, Victoria, wakil ketua kelas mereka membantu _namja_ jangkung itu. "Heeei~! Sudah cukup, kasihan Changmin-_sshi_ jika terus kalian tanyai seperti itu…" ujarnya, menyudahi kerumunan pemburu di kelasnya.

Changmin bersiul, akhirnya ia bisa bebas dari kerumunan menyeramkan itu. Manusia benar-benar menyeramkan saat seperti ini, lalu pandangan mata Changmin kembali ke Victoria, _yeoja_ yang cantik, menurutnya. Yah, ia berterima kasih karena sudah di tolong olehnya. "Terima kasih… Victoria" Changmin tersenyum.

"Hihihi~ sama-sama, Changmin-_ah_~ jika kau di ganggu lagi, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk mengatakannya padaku~" Victoria mengedipkan matanya sekali, dan menepuk dadanya.

Di tempat lain, Kyuhyun dan kawanannya memperhatikan Changmin dan Victoria. Eunhyuk yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan gadis itu dan sesekali mengatakan sesuatu. "Hei, kalian tahu… atau hanya perasaanku sih, sepertinya Victoria… menyukai si anak baru itu…" ujarnya setelah menganalisis kedekatan keduanya.

"Hm, kau pasti bercanda…" kali ini Yesung yang berbicara, ia duduk di meja belakang Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu juga terus memperhatiakn Changmin dan Victoria. "Menurutku Victoria hanya memperlihatkan tugas wakil kelasnya saja…" ujarnya kembali.

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam, ia terus memainkan _PSP_-nya. tak terlalu peduli dengan kedekatan si anak baru dengan Victoria. Yang di pikirannya hanya, _game_ miliknya. Tipikal Kyuhyun sekali.

.

.

The World God Only Knows

A ChangKyu fanfiction

Shiki Frantomhive

.

_Second sight_, _Blind_

.

"_Aigoo_~~ akhirnya tempat sepi~ daritadi Eunhyuk dan Yesung menggangguku dengan si anak baru yang ini lah, yang itu lah~ memang apa urusanku?" saat ini Kyu berada di atap sekolahnya, beruntung di tempat itu ada bangku taman dan teduh, jadi ia tak perlu takut di marahi _Umma_-nya karena mengotori baju sekolah yang baru sehari ia pakai –karena habis di cuci–.

"Kau suka sekali tempat sepi, Kyu?" seseorang tiba-tiba mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan menyalakan kembali _PSP_ miliknya. Beruntung _PSP_ itu tidak meloncat dari tangannya. Ia sedikit merutuki orang yang mengagetinya tadi.

Ia menoleh dan melihat tampang murid baru di kelasnya tadi, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ujarnya sengit. Oh ayolah, berilah dirinya sedikit ketenangan!

_Namja_ atau lebih tepatnya Changmin terkekeh pelan, ia duduk di samping Kyuhyun, tidak terlalu dekat, karena dirinya tak mau sampai kena pukul di wajahnya yang tampan, kan? "Tidak boleh aku duduk di sini? Bukankah tempat ini tempat umum? Bukan milikmu pribadi?" Changmin memasang pose berpikir, ia menahan dagunya dengan tangan kanan dan mulai berargumen.

"Ya, ini memang tempat umum tetapi sebelum Choi Kyuhyun ini menempatinya!" Kyuhyun yang naik pitam mulai menyembur _namja_ aneh di sampingnya, terima kasih pada Changmin waktunya yang berharga rusak begitu saja.

Menempatkan kedua tangan di depan tubuhnya, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kembali di sembur oleh Kyuhyun. "_Maa, maa_… tenang lah Kyu~" ia mulai menenangkan Kyuhyun walau ia tahu itu terlalu susah, kembali ia berkata, semoga Kyuhyun tak bertambah marah setelah ini. "Kyuhyun-_ah_~ aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, itu saja~ Tidak ada maksud untuk mengganggumu~"

"Dengar Shim Changmin atau siapapun namamu. Kau di sini, di tempat ini saja sudah menggangguku, apa lagi jika kau bersuara! Kau mengerti?!" Kyuhyun mendecih menatap Changmin. Melanjutkan kembali permainannya yang tertunda. Ia harus sabar.

Senyuman tiba-tiba terlihat di wajah _Shinigami_ di samping Kyuhyun. Kalian mendengarnya kan? Kyu mengingat namanya! Pemuda di sampingnya mengetahui dirinya ada saja ia sudah bersyukur apa lagi mengetahui namanya. Hei, salahkan Kyuhyun yang sangat acuh tak acuh itu.

Merasa tak enak ia meneriaki Changmin seperti itu, ia melirik kearah namja di sebelahnya. Betapa kagetnya saat ia melihat Changmin hanya senyam-senyum seperti orang sakit jiwa. Ia sedikit takut, jangan-jangan orang yang ada di sampingnya… _Masochist_? Shim Changmin seorang _Masochist_? Orang yang menerima siksaan dari pasangannya karena menyukainya dan akan merasa terangsang karenanya juga? _Oh, no_! _Umma_!

"He—hei! Kau tak gila, kan? Dari tadi senyum-senyum terus?" akhirnya Kyuhyun menguatkan dirinya untuk berbicara. Ia ngeri juga berbicara dengan seorang yang _masochist_. Mungkin saja Changmin nanti minta di cambuk atau di beri lilin? Ukh!

_Namja_ jangkung itu menatap Kyuhyun sedikit lama dan terkekeh. Sepertinya ia bisa memikirkan jalan pikiran Kyuhyun. Karena di dunia manusia, indranya sebagai _Shinigami_ di hapus oleh Jaejoong. Jadi, saat nanti ia pulang –ia jadi tak ingin pulang– Jaejoong akan mengetahuinya sendiri. "_Aniya_… tapi jika boleh, aku ingin gila saat menyukaimu. Choi Kyuhyun…" ujarnya kembali terkekeh melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

'U—uwaaaa… apa Changmin ini mantan _Host_? Perkataannya sungguh memalukan sehingga aku jadi malu sendiri mendengarnya!' batin Kyuhyun, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Menolak berbagai spekulasi yang ada. Tentang mengapa ia jadi memikirkan tentang Shim Changmin, lalu apa-apaan _Host_ itu? Mana mungkin murid sekolah menengah di izin kan menjadi _Host_?!

"Perkataanmu menjijikkan…" kali ini Kyuhyun dapat mengontrol emosinya. Membuang jauh-jauh pikiran-pikiran yang tak ingin ia pikirkan dan temukan jawabannya.

_Namja_ jangkung di sebelahnya, tersenyum menyebalkan. Yah, bibirnya tersenyum tetapi matanya tidak. "Hehehe~ jahatnya~" ujarnya sambil menunjukkan wajah _Aegyo_ miliknya.

"Bahkan wajah _Aegyo_-mu juga menyeramkan…" kembali Kyuhyun berkomentar pedas. Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. 'Ouoh… sudah sore, aku harus pulang…' ia berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya. Dan berjalan meninggalkan Changmin.

Changmin yang melihat hal itu menarik Kyuhyun, "Kyu… kau mau kemana?" ujarnya dengan tampang memelas. Seperti tak ingin di tinggal, kenapa dia terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu, sih?

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dan pergelangan tangannya yang di tahan. "Aku harus pulang, sudah sore, aku tak mau _Umma_ memarahiku. Kenapa tampangmu seperti orang yang akan ku tinggal selamanya sih?" Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tampang Changmin saat ini. Ya, seperti anak anjing yang di telantarkan majikannya di taman atau di sungai jauh dari rumah.

"Karena aku masih ingin bersamamu, Kyu…" Changmin menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun erat, tak ingin melepaskan. Ia merasakan pergerakan dari tangan Kyuhyun yang minta lepas. "Kyu…" ujarnya lagi menatap melas kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ukh! _Arraseo_! Kau ikut aku ke rumah! Aku tetap ingin pulang, aku tak mau di marahi!" ujarnya kembali dan berhasil menarik tangannya karena genggaman Changmin melemah. Mungkin terlalu senang, dasar, terlihat dari wajahnya yang tersenyum, seperti anak-anak saja.

.

.

Rumah Kyuhyun, yah, tak sebesar rumahnya di dunia _Shinigami_. Tapi sepertinya rumah Kyu nyaman. Dengan hanya 4 orang anggota keluarga. 5 kamar tidur 2 di bawah 3 di lantai atas, 2 kamar untuk tamu karena rumah Kyu sering kedatangan tamu sang _Appa_. Sebuah ruang tamu di sebelah kanan dan dapur di sebelah kiri. 2 kamar tidur yang saling berhadapan. Di dekat tangga terdapat pintu kaca menuju taman. Hmm, sepertinya menyenangkan.

Sesaat ia menolehkan pandangannya pada ruang tamu, ia di kagetkan dengan seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah saengnimnya. Park Yoochun. Tunggu, buat apa Yoochun _saengnim_ ada di sini?

"Graaah?! Sedang apa kau di sini?! Teriak Kyuhyun menggantikannya berteriak. Ya dia ingin meneriaki Yoochun saat ini.

Yoochun seperti biasa, menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Yo, Kyu dan anak baru…" ujarnya menekan kata terakhir untuk Changmin. Dan sepertinya salah satu urat kemarahan Changmin putus.

"Jangan mengataiku seperti itu, dahi lebar…" ujarnya kesal. Ya sangat kesal, kenapa Changmin bisa sekesal ini ya? Tak mungkin karena hanya perkataan itu kan?

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu dan ucapanmu masih sama ya. Apa yang Jaejoong ajarkan padamu, sebenarnya?" Yoochun mengorek telinganya, hanya di lakukannya untuk menggoda Changmin yang sudah mengotori indra pendengarannya itu dengan suara khas milik namja jangkung itu.

Changmin tersenyum, "Bukankah aku yang seharusnya mengatakan hal itu? Sebenarnya apa saja yang di ajarkan Yunho _hyung_ kepadamu? Ucapanmu sungguh tak pantas bagi _Amida-sama_… Tak ku sangka, jika kau adalah salah seorang pelayan _Aizen-Myoo-sama_ yang sangat di hormati"

Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tak terlalu mengerti hanya memandangi Yoochun dan Changmin bergantian. Oh, ayolah! Dia bukan orang Jepang yang mengerti hal mistis seperti itu. "Changmin?" ujarnya menatap kearah Changmin.

"Waah, waah… ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" sebuah suara yang terdengar merdu dengan suara _baritone_ yang khas, dari pintu masuk ruang keluarga. Yoochun, Changmin dan Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya menatap siapa gerangan orang itu. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi senang. "_Appa_! _Appa_ sudah pulang? Tumben sekali _Appa_ hari ini pulang cepat!"

"_Appa_ pulang Kyu~ Kyu, bisa _Appa_ minta tolong?" ujar Choi Siwon, kepala keluarga Choi kepada anak terakhirnya. Ia melihat sang anak mengangguk antusias. "Bisakah kau membuatkan _Appa_ minuman? Dan untuk para tamu kita ini juga…" ujarnya menatap Changmin dan Yoochun yang raut wajah mereka sudah berubah.

Tanpa mengetahui apapun, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur dan meninggalkan tiga _namja_ tampan di ruang tamu rumahnya. Siwon mempersilahkan duduk kepada kedua tamu yang tak di duganya. "Sudah lama sekali… berapa lama ya? Kau ingat Changmin-_ah_? Yoochun-_ah_?" ujarnya memulai.

Changmin dan Yoochun bersujud di depan Siwon, menumpukan tubuhnya pada lutut kanan dan kaki kirinya. Tangan kiri, mereka lipat di depan dada dan tubuh serta kepala mereka yang mereka tekuk kebawah. "Salam dari _Shinigami_/Pelayan _Aizen-Myoo-sama_ kepada _Kishijoten-sama_…" ujar keduanya –Yoochun dan Changmin– secara bersamaan.

Siwon tertawa pelan, "Sudah-sudah, hentikan kalian berdua~ aah~ sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengan Jae dan Yunho. Bagaimana keadaan mereka? Masih saja bertengkar, kah?" _namja_ Choi itu mengajak Yoochun dan Changmin duduk bersama di sofa yang saling berhadapan dengannya, menunggu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan membuat minuman untuk mereka.

Changmin mendengus, menandakan perkataan Siwon tak salah. "Yah, bisa anda ketahui. Saya berada di dunia manusia ini karena utusan Jae _hyung_ yang… anda tahu bagaimana mereka berdua jika sedang bertengkar…" ujar Changmin dengan wajah sangat lelah.

Siwon memaklumi sifat Jaejoong yang tak mau kalah itu. Lalu ia melirik Yoochun, "Jika anda ingin bertanya tentang saya… Saya hanya ingin turun dari Kuil, dan mengetahui tentang kehidupan manusia."

Kembali Changmin mendengus, "Ckckck… ternyata seorang pelayan kuil bisa berbuat seenaknya seperti itu," ujar _namja_ jangkung itu dengan nada sinis. Yoochun yang tak terima menatap kesal pada Changmin. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan sengit untuk beberapa saat –karena Siwon menghentikan aksi saling pandang mereka–.

"Sudah hentikan, Changmin-_ah_… Yoochun-_ah_… Aku tak ingin kalian berdua memulai pertengkaran di rumahku ini." Siwon berujar, sedikit nada penekanan terdengar dalam kata-katanya. Salah satunya karena ia tak ingin anak bungsunya melihat aksi pembantaian di depan matanya –walau sebenarnya Kyuhyun sering melihat aksi pembantaian di dalam _game_–.

Suara langkah kaki mendekat, tanpa aba-aba ketiga _namja_ tampan yang berada di ruang tamu mengganti posisi mereka. Siwon yang duduk di sofa seraya membaca koran, Changmin menjelajahi rak buku yang tak jauh di dekat sofa, sedangkan Yoochun masih dengan kegiatannya sebelum Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Siwon datang.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan tiga _namja_ tampan di ruang tamu itu, sedikit terpana juga –minus _Appa_-nya tentunya–. Meletakkan empat cangkir kopi di meja panjang di depan sofa yang berhadapan dengan layar televisi. "_Appa_, aku sudah membuatkan kopi hitam kesukaan _Appa_~"

Siwon tersenyum menatap putranya, "_Gomawo_ Kyu…" ujarnya mengambil salah satu gelas dan menyesapnya sedikit. "Enak seperti biasa… _Kajja_ suruh temanmu merasakan segelas juga…" ujar Siwon menunjuk Changmin yang masih sibuk dengan rak buku di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun terdengar mendecak, "_Ne_, _Appa_…" _namja_ imut itu mengambil satu gelas dan menyerahkannya pada Changmin. Menyadari Kyuhyun yang mendekatinya, Changmin menghentikan penelusurannya di rak buku itu dan menatap Kyuhyun yang membawa segelas kopi hitam.

Menatap benda cair berwarna hitam itu sedikit membuat Changmin _illfeel_. Apa boleh buat, di dunia _Shinigami_ tidak ada benda seperti itu. Apa lagi Changmin memang jarang bertualang di dunia manusia.

Mengetahui hal itu Siwon berujar, "Cobalah kopi hitam buatan Kyuhyun, kau akan ketagihan setelah mencoba sekali." Mendengar hal itu Kyuhyun menunjukkan cengirannya, ia senang sekali jika di puji oleh _Appa_ atau _Umma_-nya.

Changmin tampak terdiam dan kemudian menunjukkan senyum lucunya, mengangguk dan mengambil gelas yang di sodorkan oleh Kyuhyun. Menyesapnya sedikit demi sedikit, terasa panas di bibirnya, pahit di lidahnya dan hangat di badannya. 'Jadi, ini yang namanya kopi?' batin Changmin. 'Tidak buruk juga…'

"_Mian_ membuatmu menunggu lama, _Chagi_. Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" suara khas seorang Choi Junsu terdengar lembut di telinga seorang Park Yoochun. Walau di telinga orang lain suara Junsu bagai lengkingan lumba-lumba yang sedang melompat mencari udara.

Yoochun menenggak setengah gelas berisi kopi buatan Kyuhyun. "_Ne_, tidak apa-apa _chagi_, kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Yoochun berdiri dan merapikan bajunya. Siwon sedikit melirik kepada Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Kalian berdua mau kemana?" suara Siwon terdengar mengintimidasi di telinga Yoochun, sontak saja si jidat lebar itu menenggak lagi –kali ini habis– isi di dalam gelas kopi tersebut.

"_Appa_ sudah pulang? Aku hanya ingin pergi ke mall di temani Yoochun… Tidak apa-apa, kan, _Appa_?" tanya anak pertamanya itu dengan wajah polos dan terlihat sangat imut.

Siwon tersenyum tentu saja pada Junsu, sedangkan Yoochun, bukan senyuman yang ia lihat di wajah Siwon tetapi… yah, bayangkan saja iblis paling menyeramkan dan itulah yang di lihat oleh Yoochun. "_Ne_, tentu saja… Tapi jangan lupa, pulang sebelum waktu tidur _ne_?" ujar Siwon lembut kepada anaknya.

Changmin terkekeh melihat Yoochun dengan tingkah gelagapan, pemandangan yang sangat bagus sekali bukan? Ia bisa menceritakan hal ini kepada Jae _hyung_-nya nanti, _namja_ manis itu pasti akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat pelayan Yunho _hyung_ sang_ Aizen-Myoo_ ketakutan kepada sikap intimidasi _Kishijoten_.

"_Hyung_! Jangan lupa oleh-oleh!" teriak Kyuhyun pada Junsu yang sudah tak terlihat di ruang tamu.

"Baiklah, saatnya _Appa_ bersenang-senang dengan _Umma_-mu." Siwon bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang melihat kepergian _namja_ satu itu dengan cengo. Sudah tua tapi masih juga mesum, dasar Kuda Jingkrak, kebanyakan tenaga, kasihan Choi –Kim– Kibum.

"Jadi… Ingin makan sesuatu?" tawar Kyuhyun setelah di ketahui sang Appa tak terlihat lagi. Mata hazelnya menatap Changmin sekilas. Tinggi, tiang listrik berjalan, tetapi… cukup tampan untuk ukuran tiang listrik, sebenarnya.

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Changmin, sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat tahu jika Changmin sedang lapar. Oh, _yeah_… salahkan saja perutnya yang bergemuruh nyaring sesaat setelah mendengar kata "Makan" dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie, aku lapar… Di rumahmu ada makanan?" Changmin mengusap perutnya yang tetap saja kurus tanpa lemak berlebih.

"_Aish_, ku buatkan ramyun dan kimchi. Tapi aku tak jamin rasa masakanku!" Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu. Berjalan lurus kedepan menuju dapur.

Changmin menatap kepergian Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum, terlihat sangat bagaimana ya… pandangan Changmin terliat penuh cinta saat menatap Kyuhyun. Kenapa dia jadi seperti _yeoja-yeoja_ manusia di dunia ini? Dia _Shinigami_, malaikat maut, bukan manusia yang bisa dengan santainya jatuh cinta.

.

Cinta, Cinta itu… tak mengenal apapun… alias Buta

.

—Suzuku—

A/N:

Huueee… _Gomenna Chingu_… kok rasanya penpik Shiki jadi aneh gini ya? Makin ngaco ples ga jelas. Bisa-bisanya Siwon jadi salah satu dewa pula… TTATT

Tapi, yah untuk mendukung ceria aja kok… tapi, ga nolak kalo ada kritik buat Shiki, sekali lagi, ChangKyu~ (_Sankyu_ = _Arigatou_ = Terima kasih)

_**Kishijoten**_ : Dewi keberuntungan dan kecantikan. Karena di sini Siwon adalah _namja_, dan lagi, aku juga ga tau apa Dewa yang di sebutin di atas, jadi deh pake nama itu aja daripada pusing. –nyari gampang–.

_**Kuil**_ : Di sini karena Yoochun adalah pelayan _Aizen-Myoo_ yang memang pada dasarnya tinggal di kuil.

_**Hubungan buruk antara Yoochun dan Changmin**_ : ini karena Yoochun sang pelayan _Aizen-Myoo_ dan Changmin seorang _Shinigami_ yang memang bermusuhan satu sama lain.

**Rabu, 26-09-12**


	3. Third sight, Kyuhyun Jealous

Balesan Review:

**Hibiki Kurenai**: kkk~ Siwon juga loh~ entar ketimpuk sama Siwon hyung juga~ :DD makasih udah review ^^

**Park Chan Byul**: makasih udah review, ga apa kok~ yg menting sempetin review kan? :) untuk kekuatan Siwon yg nurun ke anaknya, liat aja nanti yah~ yg pasti, mungkin di chap ini muncul dikit :3 lalu, soal apdet cepet… mianhae, aku ga bisa janji. Soalnya aku sendiri udah tahun akhir di SMK, mian ne? ^^a

**MyKyubee**: soalnya kepikiran cuma Siwon hyung~ makasih udah nunggu ya? ^^

**HaeUKE**: karena mereka sama2 makhluk sana… jadi, mau gak mau mereka kenal :) makasih reviewnya~

**Kadera**: kamu bener banget, aku nulis ini sambil ngingat komik itu. Aku suka baca shonen star soalnya. Hahaha~ kalo Wild Life aku suka banget, kepikiran pair RyoTessho terus :) karena aku berusaha untuk ga sama, dan inilah dia… perjalanan pencarian arti cinta, bukan iblis ^^

**Minniechangkyu56**: kalo dia ga mau terus, entar ceritanya gak jalan kan? Kkk~ karena mereka emang mesum kan? ^^ *kena tabok YunChun

**Aquila53**: he? Benarkah? Aku ga sadar kalo dia jadi berubah image, aku cuma bikin si Yoochun apa adanya, kalo ada kesamaan saya juga tidak tahu ^^ ah, ne… saya mengerti :)

Dan terima kasih **shin min hyo**, **MhiaKyu**, dan

.

.

Baiklah, ini adalah chapter 3 cepat? Karena saya sedang bersemangat. Kurang panjang? Karena saya sedang males membuat yang panjang, so… silahkan baca ^^

Disclaim: all chara punya tuhan di atas sana, cerita dan alurnya hanya milik saya dan beberapa bagian bukan. TWGOK punya Wakaki Tamiki sensei saya hanya mengambil judul saja.

Pair: ChangKyu slight ChangToria

Warning: AU, Hugar (humor garing), BL

Rate: T

.

.

Hari ini mungkin menjadi hari paling sial bagi Changmin, sejak tadi pagi perutnya terasa sakit bahkan wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat. Memang ada salah apa Changmin pada Jaejoong sampai-sampai ia kesakitan seperti ini? Bukan, bukannya salah pada Jaejoong, mungkin lebih tepat pada Kyuhyun.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Hhh, baiklah akan saya ceritakan. Masih ingat chapter 2 saat Kyuhyun membuatkan Changmin makanan? Oke, ini lah imbasnya. Mungkin ia keracunan, keracunan masakan Kyuhyun. _Poor_ Changmin.

Sebenarnya separah apa ramyun dan kimchi buatan Kyuhyun? Sebenarnya tidak buruk, hanya saja Kyuhyun salah memasukkan bumbu. Bukannya lada atau garam dia malah menambah cuka dan gula di dalam makanan Changmin. Nah, bagaimana rasanya? Mau mencoba di rumah?

'Ukh, Sebenarnya separah apa masakan manusia di dunia ini?' batinnya meringis merasakan lambungnya bergemuruh sakit. Ia berjalan dengan gontai seraya memegangi perutnya, sesekali merintih pelan.

"Changmin-_ah_!" seseorang memukul punggung Changmin dengan kasar. Saking kasarnya sampai Changmin hampir terjungkal kedepan, ia meringis dan melihat belakang. Siapa gerangan orang yang berani memukulnya?

Dan, seorang _Yeoja_ manis berambut panjang, mirip sekali seperti _Barbie_. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan teman sekelas Changmin. Victoria Song, _Yeoja_ pertama yang mengaku akan menjadi temannya. Dengan senyum manis tanpa rasa bersalah ia berjalan di sebelah kanan Changmin. Walau _Namja_ di sebelahnya menatapnya dengan sengit.

"Jangan, ulangi lagi…" ujarnya parau. Vicotria menoleh, menunjukkan wajah tak mengertinya. "Memukul punggung…" tambah Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya.

"_Omo_! Changmin-_ah_! Wajahmu pucat sekali! Kau tidak apa-apa? Mau ku antar ke ruang kesehatan?" brondong Victoria dengan pertanyaan yang bahkan belum sempat di jawab satupun oleh _Namja_ jangkung itu. Bahkan _Yeoja_ itu langsung menyeret Changmin pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

Menahan tubuhnya agar tak di seret begitu saja, Changmin menarik apa saja di dekatnya, bahkan murid _Namja_ atau _Yeoja_ yang tak jauh dari dirinya. "_Dowa_! Victoria-_ah_, lepaskan aku! Aku baik-baik saja, oi!" teriaknya berusaha melepaskan tarikan _Yeoja_ di depannya.

"Minnie? Victoria-_sshi_, kau mau membawa _Namja_ aneh itu kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang berada di depan, tak jauh dari mereka sebenarnya. Tapi, sepertinya Victoria tak mendengar dan langsung saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun terbengong-bengong di tempatnya. "_Haish_, apa-apaan mereka berdua?" sepertinya _Namja_ manis kita satu ini sedang kesal melihat, dua orang yang ia anggap teman sangat dekat satu sama lain.

.

.

The World God Only Knows

A ChangKyu fanfiction

Shiki Frantomhive

.

_Third sight_, _Kyuhyun Jealous_

.

_Stand by_… _Stand by_… _Class start_…

Bunyi bel bergemuruh di setiap lorong koridor, pertanda untuk seluruh siswa yang masih berjalan atau sekedar mendekati jendela besar di lorong untuk kembali memasuki ruang kelas. Kyuhyun masih saja memperhatikan pintu kelasnya, berharap ada seorang _Namja_ atau _Yeoja_ yang masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Sayangnya apa yang di cari Kyuhyun tak kunjung datang hingga suara geseran pintu terdengar. Seorang guru bermarga Han sudah memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajarannya. Sepertinya _Namja_ manis kita satu ini mau tak mau harus memperhatikan pelajaran dan menunggu waktu istirahat untuk mencari seorang _Namja_ jangkung dan seorang _Yeoja_ cantik bak boneka _Barbie_.

.

.

Baru saja bell berbunyi, Kyuhyun _Namja_ manis itu sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Meninggalkan Yesung dan Eunhyuk tanpa kata-kata. Tentu saja, belum sempat Yesung bertanya, Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Sebenarnya mau kemana _Namja_ manis kita ini?

"_Yak_! Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku? _Haish_, aku hanya sakit perut saja Victoria-_ah_!" sebuah teriakan yang sepertinya ia kenal. Apa lagi orang yang berteriak ini menyerukan nama Victoria, teman sekelasnya. Dan, ya, sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang tadi berteriak.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus minum obat dulu, Changmin-_ah_! Sepertinya kau keracunan, kau makan apa sebenarnya?" tanya suara yang bisa kita duga sebagai milik Victoria, ia juga berusaha memberi beberapa butir obat sakit perut dan lambung.

Changmin terdengar menghela nafasnya, "_Arrasseo_, aku bisa minum obat sendiri…" ujarnya kembali tenang dan mengambil obat dari tangan sang _Yeoja_ cantik. Menenggaknya sekaligus beserta air yang juga sudah di siapkan.

"Kau keracunan apa sampai bisa seperti ini, Changmin-_ah_?" tanyanya dengan penuh tanya. Ia juga menyeret sebuah kursi di depan Changmin untuk duduk. Menatap Changmin dengan mata yang penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Berdeham pelan, ia tak sadar jika Kyuhyun sudah berada di dekat pintu dan sedang menguping. Oh, yeah. Salahkan Jaejoong yang mengambil kekuatannya, ia jadi tak bisa merasakan hawa orang lain di sekitarnya, seperti tadi pagi. "Aku seperti ini setelah memakan masakan Kyunnie…" ujarnya dengan malas.

Ia bisa melihat mata indah Victoria membesar dan kaget. "_Mwo_? Kau memakan masakan Kyunnie? Kau gila? Hebat sekali kau belum mati!" ujarnya dengan heboh dan seperti ada rasa kagum? Entahlah, dasar aneh.

"Kenapa kau bisa sesenang itu? Ini sangat mengerikan kau tahu? Perutku setelah sampai di rumah langsung melilit dan aku harus berkali-kali masuk kedalam kamar mandi!" ujarnya kesal, dan rasa kesal itu membuatnya ingin minum. Ia tenggak habis minumannya dan sebuah dobrakan yang sangat tidak berperi-kepintuan –jika ada undang-undang tentang peri-kepintuan–.

Belum sampai air yang di minum Changmin berada di dalam lambungnya, sudah harus terpaksa keluar karena rasa kaget. Dan dengan sigap pula, Victoria mengelak dari hadiah cantik yang di berikan oleh Changmin khusus untuknya. Yaitu, semburan gratis air putih dari orang ganteng.

"Hoo… _Mian_ kalau masakanku membuatmu ngeri dan masuk ke kamar mandi berkali-kali…" ujar suara itu. Suara khas yang sebenarnya mereka kenal, tentu saja kenal jika orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan ada di depan mereka saat ini.

"Kyunnie-_ah_~! Kau dengar tadi? Changmin memakan masakanmu dan hari ini dia bisa masuk dengan normal! Padahal biasanya, mereka pasti absen selama seminggu!" ujar Victoria, kelihatan _excited_ sekali. Ia juga mendekati Kyuhyun dan menepuk atau boleh di bilang memukul bahu Kyuhyun dengan lumayan keras.

Changmin menatap Victoria dengan wajah sangat pusing, _Yeoja_ cantik itu terlalu heboh. "Victoria-_sshi_, kau terlalu heboh… Kepalaku jadi sakit mendengarkanmu," ujarnya pelan. "Masakan Kyuhyun hanya meracuniku, tidak sampai membunuhku…" ujarnya santai.

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat kesal dan memerah, "Ya, aku tahu. Masakanku memang beracun, masakanku tidak enak dan tidak bisa di makan. Maaf, deh!" ujar _Namja_ manis ini sewot. "Cih! Percuma aku mencemaskanmu dari tadi!" Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan keduanya, keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Victoria dan Changmin saling berhadapan, sedikit tak mengerti juga sebenarnya.

.

.

"Tsk, percuma aku mengkhawatirkan _Namja pabbo_ sepertinya. Seharusnya sekarang aku bisa santai di kelas tanpa _Namja_ sialan itu sambil bermain dengan _PSP_ tersayangku~" ujar Kyuhyun yang awalnya bersungut ria memikirkan Changmin langsung membaik sesaat setelah ia mengeluarkan _PSP_-nya dari dalam case yang ia ikatkan di ikat pinggangnya.

"Choi Kyuhyun! Darimana saja kau, _man_?" sebuah tepukan halus –sangat kasar– di pundak Kyuhyun membuat sang _Namja_ manis satu ini menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat siapa yang berani mengganggunya. Ia juga menghadiahi orang itu dengan _deathglare_ miliknya.

Meringis tanda ia tahu betapa sakitnya tepukannya tadi, Kim Jong Woon atau lebih di kenal sebagai Yesung. _Namja_ berkepala besar teman dekat Kyuhyun, sebenarnya author hampir saja melupakan _Namja_ satu ini. Kyuhyun masih saja menatapnya dengan sengit, dan kemudian menghela nafasnya. Kembali berjalan dengan _PSP_ kesayangan berada di tangan.

Yesung mendengus, ia juga yang salah, jadi ia diam saja sampai ia menyadari jika Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari ruang kesehatan. "Kau sakit, Kyu?" tanya Yesung, sedikit cemas dengan keadaan sahabatnya ini. Hei, Kim Yesung juga bisa mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya, kau tahu?

"Tidak sebelum kau memukul pundakku dengan sangat keras seperti tadi, Kim Jong Woon." Kyuhyun menatapnya sengit lalu mengusap bahunya, mengurangi rasa sakit akibat pukulan Yesung.

"Ayolah, aku minta maaf _man_… Bukannya aku ingin menyakitimu, tapi kau sendiri tak mendengarkan panggilanku~" wajah Yesung terlihat sangat bersalah. Ck, pergi kemana Eunhyuk di saat seperti ini? Biasanya _Namja_ manis itu yang menolongnya, jangan katakan dia bersama Donghae?

Kyuhyung menghela nafasnya, ia berjalan kembali kekelas seperti tak peduli pada Yesung. Kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dan tangannya kembali bermain di tombol _PSP_. "Ku maafkan, tapi belikan kaset _PSP_ terbaru untukku…" ujarnya di sambut dengan kesedihan oleh Yesung.

.

.

Sementara itu di atas langit, seorang _Namja_ tengah memperhatikan keadaan bumi di bawahnya. Menatap dingin kearah bangunan sekolah dan kembali terbang kelangit, menuju kediaman _Amida_-_sama_ yang menguasi dunia setelah orang mati.

_Namja_ dengan paras elegan namun kharismatik, dengan pakaian _gothic_ serba hitam miliknya menambah kesan bahwa ia sangat _Dangerous_. Rambut _blonde_ semi _cream_ miliknya terlihat lembut, apa lagi tatapan tajamnya langsung menatap _Namja_ manis yang sangat di segani di dunia _Shinigami_. "_Amida_-_sama_… Saya melihat Shim Changmin berada di dunia manusia, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya suara seorang _Namja_ di depan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut kepada sosok _Namja_ tersebut, "Tenang saja, itu sudah kuanggap sebagai tugasnya. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir, Wu Fan…" _Namja_ manis itu kembali menekuni berkas di atas mejanya ini, sekedar membubuhi stemple atau tanda tangan. "Selama dia dinas di dunia manusia, aku mengharapkanmu Wu Fan"

_Namja_ bernama Wu Fan atau Kris itu mengangguk, menunduk dalam sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari hadapan Jaejoong menggunakan kekuatannya. 'Aku yang harus susah karena _Namja_ itu? Yang benar saja…' ia mendesah lelah.

.

.

"Dia kenapa?" ucap Changmin dan Victoria berbarengan, mereka saling berhadapan dan memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan heran. Tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Keduanya mendesah lelah, beruntung karena obat yang di beri oleh Victoria, kini lambung Changmin sudah agak membaik.

"_Gomawo_ Victoria-_ah_, karena kau… walau sebenarnya aku tak terlalu mengharapkannya, tetap saja aku tertolong." Ujar Changmin terdengar tulus, ia juga mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Hanya untuk menggoda Victoria, ia bahkan tak menyadari kini wajah Victoria Song sudah memerah.

_Yeoja_ cantik bak _Barbie_ itu masih senang dengan tontonan di lantai, ia terus menundukkan wajahnya. 'Gawat Victoria… Dia temanmu, temanmu!' batinnya menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak ingin kehilangan seorang teman karena ia menyukai _Namja_ di depannya ini.

"Oi, kau tidak apa? Sudah waktunya pelajaran siang, sebaiknya kita kembali…" _Namja_ jangkung itu berdiri dari tempatnya, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah dan kaku lalu kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya. Melirik ke belekang, dan melihat Victoria masih saja di tempatnya. "Oi!" ia sedikit membentak dan terlihat sang _Yeoja_ terkaget dan refleks berdiri.

"E-eh, iya… _Mianhae_, Changmin-_ah_~ Ayo kita kembali~" Victoria tampak berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Changmin, menghindari tatapan mata _Namja_ jangkung itu sepertinya. Suaranya juga ia buat agar terdengar semangat, apa dia tahu jika Changmin menyadari ada hal aneh pada _Yeoja_ cantik itu?

Bunyi gesekan pintu sebuah kelas yang sepertinya sudah melangsungkan pelajarannya terdengar hening beberapa saat hingga akhirnya keheningan itu langsung pecah saat melihat Victoria Song dan Shim Changmin memasuki kelas itu bersama. Suara sorak sorai riuh terdengar dari seluruh tempat, bahkan hampir semua murid di kelas itu berteriak sambil menepukkan kedua tangan mereka.

Seorang _Namja_ manis berdiri mendekati Changmin, "_Yak_, teman-temaaan~ di mohon tenaaang~" ujar suara ceria khas _Namja_ itu, _Namja_ manis bermata panda, Huang Zi Tao namanya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan seluruh temannya di kelas, "_Hana_, _Deul_, _Set_!" _Namja_ panda itu memulai.

"_Chukkae_~~! _Couple_ baru di kelas kita~ ChangToria~!" seluruh kelas bersorak, bahkan sampai ada sebuah sepanduk kecil bertuliskan _[Chukkae! ChangToria Couple!]_. Tetapi, jika kalian jeli ada seorang _Namja_ manis yang duduk di tempatnya, agak jauh dari keramaian temannya.

Seorang Choi Kyuhyun menatap seluruh temannya dengan pandangan sebal, bahkan ada _pout_ kecil di pipinya. Khusus kepada Changmin, ia menatap _Namja_ jangkung itu dengan _deathglare_ terbaiknya, cemburu atau kesal sebenarnya?

"Wah~ _couple_ baru, eh? Tidak apa-apa nih, Kyu? Bukankah kau naksir Victoria saat masuk sekolah ini?" ujar Kim Jong Woon yang berada di sebelahnya, ia juga sadar dengan _pout_ kecil di pipi _Namja_ manis itu.

Desahan kecil terdengar dari sebelahnya, ia melirik Kyuhyun, _Namja_ yang menghela nafas tadi. "Aku tidak naksir pada Victoria… Aku hanya menganggapnya cantik, mirip _character_ di _games_," ujar Kyuhyun, menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. 'Apa-apaan ChangToria _couple_? Lebih bagus… _Haish_! Choi Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau pikirkan, _pabbo_!' _Namja_ cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya, beberapa kali juga terlihat memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sedang apa, Kyunnie?" sebuah suara terdengar merdu memanggil Kyuhyun, _Namja_ kelewat jangkung itu sekarang berdiri di depan mejanya bersama beberapa lipatan kain di tangan kirinya, dan sebuah roti melon berada di tangan kanan.

Sejenak Kyuhyun harus menahan nafasnya, tetapi kemudian kembali bernafas saat melihat Victoria juga berada di sebelahnya. "Hanya lupa dengan tugas yang belum kukerjakan…" ujarnya terdengar tidak senang.

Dua, ah tidak, tiga orang terbelalak kaget. Kalian tidak melupakan jika disana masih ada Yesung, kan? "_Mwo_?! Seorang Choi Kyuhyun mengerjakan tugas? Hari ini hari apa? Pasti akan hujan badai!" teriak Changmin dan Victoria berbarengan, sepertinya kedua orang ini sangat kompak.

Melihat kekompakan ChangToria membuat _mood_ Kyuhyun semakin memburuk, ia berdiri dan meninggalkan tiga orang yang masih kaget itu. Ketempat yang ia suka dan sangat tenang, atap sekolahnya.

"Dia sebenarnya kenapa sih?" kembali pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Changmin, kenapa Victoria tidak ikutan? Tidak, karena ia sudah sadar. Jika Kyuhyun sebenarnya… yah, masih baru dugaannya.

'_Pabbo ya_ Shim Changmin…' desah Yesung dan Victoria lelah.

.

.

"Apa-apaan Shim Changmin, itu?! Aku benci namja jelek seperti itu!" sesampai di atap, bukannya memainkan _PSP_ miliknya, ia malah berteriak tak jelas karena kekurang pekaan seorang Shim Changmin.

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" sebuah suara halus yang terdengar tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun duduk. _Ish_, rasanya ia _dejavu_ dengan hal ini. Kemudian _Namja_ manis itu menolehkan kepalanya, bukan _Namja_ yang ia kenal seperti saat itu, tetapi… Siapa dia?

Mengernyitkan matanya, Kyuhyun menatap curiga pada sosok itu. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, tapi… Sosok itu sangat nyata, bahkan tak terlihat seperti tipuan. "Kau… Siapa? Kau bukan manusia?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa rasa takut pada sosok di depannya.

_Namja_ dengan pakaian serba hitam _ala_ _gothic_ itu menyeringai. Surai _blonde creamy_-nya pun bergoyang mengikuti arah angin berhembus. Terlihat sangat tampan sebenarnya, tetapi, juga ada kesan menyeramkan dalam sosok _Namja_ itu.

"Oh, kau benar-benar hebat… Tidak salah jika kau menjadi Putra _Kishijoten_-_sama_," ujar _Namja_ itu mendekati Kyuhyun. "Perkenalkan, Wu Yi Fan. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris…" ujar sosok itu terlihat hormat.

.

.

To be continue

A/N:

Uhuk! Ehem, ini, dalam chapter ini gw bagi dua deh… yang bagian ini adalah bagian Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya nanti, tau lah~ dan maaf kalo ga ada kata Cinta-nya, mau gimana lagi, ini kalo di lanjutin panjang banget sih -_-a

Review aja lah~

**08-10-2012**


	4. Fourth sight, Changmin Jealous

Balesan Review~

**Park Chan Byul**: Kyuhyun belum tau kok, dia cuma bisa lihat Kris, dan Kyu belum kenal sama Jaejoong :p

**Hibiki Kurenai**: kalo ga out ga asyik soalnya~ kkk~ :3

**MyKyubee**: iya, bikin kopi aja enak, tapi makanan blas ga bisa tuh anak... kkk~ apdet cepat? wani piro~ #dor

**Blackyuline**: kalo Kris... dia emang udah jahat di awal kemunculan kan? kkk~ kalo jahat terus, kasihan Kris~

**minniechangkyu56**: mianhaee~~ udah ga ada ide kalo panjang2 sih~ kkk~ karena, Kris-nya yg mau muncul aja... kan ga asyik muncul tapi ga ada yg tau~ #apa hubungannya?# yah, Changminnya aja yg rempong -w-d #kena tabok# bikin penpik ChangKyu lagi? wani piro? kkk~

**JennyChan**: kalo jadian, liat-liat dulu yah~ soalnya aku masih pingin nyiksa hyung tiang listrikku satu itu~ kkk~

**Fiction94**: ini udah lanjut ^^

Shooo~ makasih udah pada review, review kalian membuat gue semangat, sho? keep bring me some review oke?

Disclaim: all chara punya tuhan di atas sana, cerita dan alurnya hanya milik saya dan beberapa bagian bukan. TWGOK punya Wakaki Tamiki sensei saya hanya mengambil judul saja.

Pair: ChangKyu slight ChangToria, KrisKyu(?)

Warning: AU, Hugar (humor garing), BL

Rate: T

.

.

"Huang ZiTao! Duduk di tempatmu," hardik _Seonsangnim_ saat memasuki kelas. Ia menunggu seluruh muridnya untuk duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing dan kemudian melanjutkan, "Baiklah anak-anak, kebetulan hari ini kelas kita bertama seorang lagi… Masuklah Kris…" ujarnya merentangkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyuruh seseorang masuk kedalam kelas.

Sesosok pemuda bermata tajam, berambut _blondy creamy_ dengan kesan lembut yang terlihat menari-nari tertiap angin dari luar kelas. Hanya sebentar, seluruh murid di kelas itu terdiam melihat sosok itu. Tidak semuanya, hanya ada dua sebenarnya tiga jika saja, orang itu tidak sedang memanjakan jarinya di sebuah _PSP_ berwarna hitam obsidian.

"_Ni hao_, _Wo Jiao_* Kris. _Hen gaoxing jian dao ni**_…" ujar _Namja_ itu memulai perkenalan dirinya. Suara khas miliknya menyihir seluruh kelas untuk segera berteriak, atau mungkin kembali menghidupkan?

Beberapa murid _Yeoja_ tampak berteriak kegirangan melihat wajah tampan Kris. Beberapa bahkan terlihat meleleh mendengar suaranya, tak ayal jika banyak tubuh terbaring di lantai dengan genangan darah.

Kang _Seonsangnim_ tersenyum, memaklumi kelasnya yang super heboh. "Nah, Kris… Bisa kau ceritakan tentang dirimu di sini?" ucapnya lagi, seperti wartawan sebenarnya, yah sebenarnya itu cita-cita beliau.

Kris menatap Kang _Seonsangnim_, "Apa saya harus melakukannya?" tanyanya dengan nada tak senang, berharap jika Kang _Seonsangnim_ akan menarik pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja, teman-temanmu ini perlu tahu…" ucapnya dengan senyum di bibirnya. Dan Kris pun menghela nafas.

"Kalian bisa bertanya pada Changmin-_ah_ jika ingin tahu…" Kris mengakhiri perkataannya dengan santai. Seulas senyum terlihat di bibir tipisnya, ia berpikir untuk mengganggu ketenangan temannya itu.

Changmin yang duduk di belakang Kyuhyun mendelik kearah Kris, tatapannya seperti mengatakan jika ia tak ingin di libatkan, apalagi dengan hal menyusahkan seperti itu. _Namja_ jangkung itu berdiri, menggebrak mejanya dan memandang sengit pada sosok _Namja_ yang jauh berada di depan. "_Yak_! Apa maumu sebenarnya, Wu Yi Fan?!" teriaknya mengagetkan seluruh isi kelas.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya sedang sibuk memainkan _PSP_-nya terlonjak kaget sesaat setelah Changmin menggebrak meja, ia menatap aneh Changmin. Tunggu sebentar, kenapa Changmin bisa tahu nama Kris? Dan lagi kenapa Kris tahu tentang Changmin? Bukankah Kris itu… Jangan-jangan sebenarnya, Kris itu mengetahui profil pribadi seluruh manusia di dunia ini?

_Namja_ manis itu sedang sibuk berspekulasi, bahkan ia asyik berhipotesis hingga melupakan _PSP_-nya yang kemudia mengeluarkan tulisan _'Game Over'_. Langsung saja _Namja_ manis itu mengernyit saat melihat _PSP_-nya tidak menyerukan seruan musuh, "_Andwaaaeeee_~" lirihnya miris.

Kita kesampingkan dulu Kyuhyun yang masih ribut dengan _PSP_-nya yang _game over_. Saat ini terjadi adu tatapan sengit dari dua _Namja_ jangkung yang berjarak lumayan jauh itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Changmin dan Kris? Kedua _Namja_ ini bahkan menjadi tontonan menarik bagi murid _Yeoja_ yang masih sadar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _eoh_?" ucap Changmin, nada suaranya terdengar menantang. Kelihatan sekali jika _Namja_ jangkung itu tak terlalu menyukai keberadaan _Namja_ tampan yang masih berada di depan kelas itu.

Kris tersenyum, "Tentu saja untuk bersekolah, apa kau buta, Changmin-_sshi_?" _Namja_ tampan itu menatap Changmin dengan sikap yang meremehkan.

Melihat kemungkinan murid-muridnya ini akan memulai sebuah pertikaian, sebelum hal itu terjadi sebaiknya kita lerai terlebih dahulu, kan? "_Arra_, _arra_… Bisa kalian sudahi dulu perkenalan kalian, Shim Changmin dan Kris? Bisa kita mulai pelajarannya?" ujar Kang _Seonsangnim_ yang sepertinya telah di lupakan oleh dua muridnya, yah salah satunya murid barunya.

"_Mianhamnida Seonsangnim_, anda bisa melanjutkan…" akhiri Changmin, ia kembali duduk di tempatnya dengan sedikit bersungut. Yesung dan Eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka, dua orang rupawan telah datang di kelas mereka.

"Hei, _man_… Kau akrab dengan murid baru itu?" tanya Yesung, _Namja_ tampan berkepala besar itu bertanya kepada Changmin yang sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya.

Changmin menatap tak selera pada Yesung, bukannya ia tak suka pada Yesung, tetapi apa yang di tanyakan oleh Yesung itu sangat tidak ingin di terima oleh telinganya. "Yesung-_ah_, aku tidak akrab dengannya, hanya kenal…" ucapnya dengan cengiran yang terlihat lumayan lucu.

"Tapi sepertinya… kau lebih sekedar hanya kenal, mungkin saja di sekolah yang lalu kalian sangat akrab?" tanya kembali _Namja_ berkepala besar itu. Changmin menunjukkan wajah yang tak terdifinisi oleh Yesung.

"Yah, pokoknya begitulah Yesung-_ah_~" _Namja_ jangkung itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja, memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat Yesung yang masih mengajaknya bicara. Ia terkadang memberikan jawaban dengan senyuman atau beberapa jawaban singkat. Sepertinya, kali ini kehidupannya di bumi akan sedikit berubah dengan adanya Kris di sekitarnya.

.

.

The World God Only Knows

A ChangKyu fanfiction

Shiki Frantomhive

.

_Fourth sight_, _Changmin Jealous_

.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, boleh aku meminta tolong padamu untuk mengantarku berkeliling?" ucap sebuah suara. Suara _baritone_ yang sangat khas, terdengar berat namun juga _sexy_. Kris lah sang pemilik suara itu.

Kyuhyun, Changmin, Yesung dan Eunhyuk menatap Kris dengan pandangan aneh. Mereka tahu, mana mungkin Kyuhyun mau merelakan waktunya yang sangat berharga di jam istirahat ini di sia-siakan begitu saja hanya untuk mengantar seorang murid baru yang baru saja di kenal itu?

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun sebentar dan ia yakin jika Kyuhyun akan menolaknya. Yesung dan Eunhyuk bahkan sudah taruhan jika Kyuhyun pasti akan menolak, jika Yesung menolak dengan tegas, maka Eunhyuk menolak dengan cara tak memperdulikan keberadaan Kris.

"_Arrasseo_… tapi kau harus mentraktirku makan siang saat istirahat siang nanti." _Namja_ manis itu berdiri, menekan tombol-tombol di _PSP_-nya dan memilih untuk menyimpan data permainannya.

Tiga _Namja_ yang berada di dekat Kyuhyun hanya bisa terperangah, melihat _Namja_ manis dan sang murid baru pergi begitu saja keluar dari ruang kelas mereka. Mereka sangat _shock_, ya, tiga _Namja_ itu sungguh sangat _shock_ saat melihat Kyuhyun menerima ajakan itu. Ada apa dengan teman mereka satu ini?

"Yesung-_hyung_… bagaimana ini? Kyuhyun, dia…" Eunhyuk terperangah, ia menarik-narik lengan baju Yesung yang ada di sebelahnya. Yesung yang tak kalah kaget itu hanya diam, bahkan ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

Changmin hanya diam, ia bahkan menatap tak suka pada Kris dan Kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang dari kelas. 'Apa maumu dari Kyuhyun, Wu Yi Fan…'

.

.

"_Mianhae_ Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau mau repot-repot mengantarku berkeliling." Kris, sang _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun, terlihat sangat tampan sekali.

Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelahnya tersenyum sedikit terpaksa jika kalian lihat dengan baik-baik. "_Ne_, tidak apa… Aku juga sedang bosan dengan _game_ yang sedang kumainkan, sekalian saja berkeliling menghilangkan kejenuhan…" ucapnya. '_**Tsk, kau sangat menggangguku, kau tahu?**_' batinnya.

'_**Kau sudah janji mengantarku berkeliling, Kyu…**_' Kris membalas ucapan Kyuhyun dengan cara telepati. Sepertinya, Kris dan Kyuhyun terlihat biasa di luar, namun percakapan di dalam hati atau bisa di katakan telepati mereka sangat sengit. Kyuhyun yang menggerutu, Kris yang mengancam.

Kyuhyun menatap Kris dan tersenyum, Kris membalas senyuman itu. '_**Heh, **_**Namja pabbo**_**. Kau bahkan belum memberi jawaban, kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan Changmin, kan?**_' _Namja_ itu kembali bertelepati dengan Kris. Mereka terlihat kembali berjalan mengelilingi sekolah.

'_**Memberi tahu segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Changmin tentu ada harganya, Choi Kyuhyun.**_' Kris berbelok saat Kyuhyun yang menuntunnya berbelok menuju sebuah lorong yang Kris yakin akan menjadi penjelajahan terakhir mereka.

_Namja_ manis itu menaiki tangga, ia berjalan lebih cepat saat tempat yang ia tuju sudah berada di depan matanya. Dan sampailah mereka, di atap gedung sekolah, dimana mereka –Kris dan Kyuhyun– bertemu pertama kali. "_Yak_, Kris-_sshi_! Kau sudah janji! Kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan Changmin? Bukankah kau ini bukan manusia?"

Kris menutup telinganya, "Haruskah?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang lumayan menyebalkan.

Wajah yang di tunjukkan Kris membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Untung saja ia masih bisa sabar, jika ia sudah kelepasan, mungkin saja bangku panjang terbuat dari besi yang ada di sekitar atap ini mungkin bersarang di atas tubuh _Namja_ tampan di dekatnya ini. "Kris-_sshi_, kau jangan membuatku kesal…" ucapnya dengan mengepal kuat-kuat salah satu tangannya.

_Namja_ bermbut _blondy creamy_ itu tersenyum, hampir saja ia tertawa. "_Arra_, _arra_…" Kris mengangkat kedua tangannya melihat Kyuhyun yang sangat tidak sabaran. "Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Changmin-_ah_ saat menyinggahi sekolah lamanya." Kris terdengar sedang berbohong saat ini.

"Oh…? Kenapa sepertinya tidak seru?" _Namja_ berambut coklat lembut itu terlihat tidak tertarik lagi. Dan hal ini sangat menguntungkan Kris, ia tak mungkin mengatakan kenyataan siapa Changmin, kan? Ia tak ingin Jaejoong memarahinya.

_Namja_ tampan itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sedikit aneh, ia tak menjawab pertanyaan _Namja_ di dekatnya. Ia kemudian duduk di bangku panjang yang di siapkan di atap. Rambut _blonde_nya bergerak lucu mengikuti arus angin, pandangan matanya menerawang langit di atas sana.

"Hei, kenapa kau yang bukan manusia bisa berada di sini?" kembali sebuah suara lembut keluar dari _Namja_ berambut coklat lembut itu. _Namja_ itu masih berdiri, ia sesekali berputar untuk menikmati suasana di taman atap ini. Mungkin saja saat ini, pelajaran sudah di mulai.

Kris tak langsung menjawab, _Namja_ itu memejamkan matanya. "_Shinigami_ datang ke dunia manusia hanya satu tujuannya, mengambil nyawa manusia yang waktunya telah habis."

Kyuhyun terdiam, "Terdengar sangat menyedihkan…" _Namja_ itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Kris. "Apa hanya itu kehidupanmu selama ini, Kris-_sshi_?" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Kris, mencoba melihat adakah perubahan raut wajah di sana.

Sepertinya apa yang di inginkan Kyuhyun tidak akan tersampaikan, Kris sama sekali tak menunjukkan raut wajah yang berarti. "Jika kau sudah terbiasa, tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal remeh seperti itu."

Hening kembali menyelimuti dua _Namja_ berbeda alam itu. _Namja_ berambut coklat lembut itu berdiri, "Kris-_sshi_, aku akan ke kelas. Apa kau ikut?" tanya Kyuhyun di depan Kris, _Namja_ tampan itu memejamkan matanya.

"_Ani_, aku akan kembali nanti…" Kris menjawab. Masih dengan menutup matanya, menikmati angin lembut yang menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk walau ia yakin, _Namja_ di hadapannya ini tidak melihat. Kemudian _Namja_ manis itu berjalan pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Changmin melihat _Namja_ manis yang ia kenal berjalan menuju pintu kelas, ia berdiri dan menyambut Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali. "Kyunnie…" ucapnya dengan semangat. Seperti anjing yang menunggu kepulangan sang majikannya saja.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Changmin, tersenyum sedikit dan berjalan kearah _Namja_ jangkung itu, lalu duduk di sebelah Changmin kembali bermain dengan _PSP_-nya. Hening beberapa menit hingga seseorang memukul pundak Changmin lumayan keras membuat _Namja_ itu menoleh, sepertinya ia sudah hapal siapa yang melakukan perbuatan nista ini.

"Changmin-_ah_! Bagaimana, kau sudah membuat tugas dari Im _Seonsangnim_?" tanya sebuah suara yang cukup semangat di telinga Changmin. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Victoria Song yang melakukan perbuatan nista ini.

"_Yah_! Vikkie-_ah_, jangan memukulku bisa tidak? Kau ini, selalu saja memukulku jika bertemu…" Changmin hanya menggeleng, ia mengusap pundaknya. Walau Victoria adalah _Yeoja_, pukulannya cukup sakit baginya.

Kyuhyun di sebelah Changmin hanya bisa melihat keakraban keduanya. Tangannya terlihat mencengkram erat _PSP_ miliknya, membiarkan saja permainannya yang kembali _'Game Over'_.

"Hei, apa Changmin dan Victoria berpacaran? Mereka tampak lumayan dekat dan serasi…" sebuah kasak-kusuk terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh mereka yang sedang bergosip.

"Entahlah, tapi mereka seperti sepasang kekasih, _ne_?" ucap murid yang lain.

Kyuhyun kali ini menoleh, menatap sengit pada murid _Yeoja_ yang berisik di belakangnya dan membuat murid-murid _Yeoja_ itu pergi atau mungkin mencari tempat yang lebih enak untuk bergosip. Dasar _Yeoja_, sukanya hanya bergosip saja.

'Sepasang kekasih? Apa Minnie benar-benar berpacaran dengan Victoria?' batinnya, ia melihat pasangan itu di hadapannya. Terlihat begitu akrab, menurutnya juga mereka sangat serasi. _Namja_ tinggi yang tampan dan _Yeoja_ yang cantik.

"Hei, Kyu… kau dengar? Vikkie mengajak kita ke taman bermain milik keluarganya, kau mau ikut?" ajak Changmin, wajahnya tampak berbinar. "Aku belum pernah ke taman bermain. Kau mau ikutkan Kyu? Menemaniku saja, oke?" kembali Changmin berucap, ia berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun agar ikut untuk menemaninya.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, "Kenapa harus denganku? Tanpaku kalian bisa kencan berdua saja, kan?" ucapnya. Ia melihat Changmin memukul dahinya, "Apa aku salah berbicara?"

"_Aish_, tentu saja! Buat apa aku kencan dengan gorilla satu itu?" _Namja_ jangkung itu menunjuk Victoria yang ada di belakangnya. _Yeoja_ cantik itu memukul kepala Changmin hingga sang _Namja_ meringis. "_Aish_! Kau tahu tidak, kekuatanmu itu sangat berlebih untuk seorang _Yeoja_ berbadan kecil!" Changmin mengusap kepalanya, menatap sengit Victoria dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan memohon.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, "Hari apa kau akan ke taman bermain?"

Wajah Changmin seketika cerah, secerah mentari bersinar. "Hari sabtu atau minggu… kedua hari itu sekolah libur, jadi kita bisa bermain sepuasnya…" ucap Changmin dengan penuh semangat, hitung-hitung ini juga bisa di katakan sebagai kencan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian berpikir. "Hari sabtu dan minggu—"

"Bukankah kau sudah janji mau mengantarku berkeliling kota, Kyuhyun-_ah_?" sebuah suara _baritone_ yang khas terdengar di belakang Victoria. Seorang _Namja_ yang sejak awal memang kurang di suka oleh Changmin datang begitu saja, mendekati meja keduanya.

Changmin merubah wajah senangnya, melirik Kyuhyun dan Kris bergantian. "Oh, ternyata kau sudah punya janji? Ya sudah, kapan-kapan saja kau ikut ke taman bermainnya." Changmin berdiri, mengajak Victoria untuk menjauhi tempat Kyuhyun dan Kris berada.

"Ap—, Changminnie aku tidak ada— _aish_…" ia melihat Changmin yang sudah pergi cukup jauh. "Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu? Bisakah kau sedikit menjauh dariku?" Kyuhyun cukup sengit mengatakan kalimatnya, sepertinya ia terlalu kesal pada _Namja_ satu ini.

Kris hanya tersenyum, ia sepertinya senang sekali mengganggu hubungan Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Entahlah mengapa, ia senang saja mengganggu keduanya. "Tak kusangka _Namja pabbo_ itu akan percaya dengan apa yang ku ucapkan. Sepertinya dia sudah terlalu jauh salah paham~ sepertinya akan menarik jika aku semakin mengganggu kalian, kan?" tanya Kris secara langsung pada Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya.

_Namja_ manis itu mendengus, "Apanya yang menarik? Kau benar-benar mengganggu Kris-_sshi_! Lihat lah apa yang kau lakukan? Changmin marah padaku sekarang!" Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas lipatan itu.

.

.

"Minnie-_ah_, benar tidak apa-apa? Bukankah kau mau mengajak Kyunnie kencan?" tanya Victoria yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Changmin ke kantin. Sepertinya sang _Namja_ jangkung sudah kekurangan asupan makanan. Gizi utamanya.

Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, _Namja_ itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Mau bagaimana lagi… _Namja_ sialan itu selalu saja mengganggu, tidak di sana, tidak di sini." Changmin menghala nafasnya.

Victoria menoleh, pandangannya seperti bertanya. "Di sana? Sini? Maksudmu apa Minnie?" _Yeoja_ cantik itu bertanya, sepertinya ia tertarik dengan cerita Changmin ini.

_Namja_ jangkung itu menolehkan kepalanya, "_Aniya_, lupakan saja…"

"Eh?! _Wae_? Aku ingin mendengarnya! Ayolah Minnie!" _Yeoja_ cantik itu memegang lengan Changmin, terlihat mesra sekali.

Changmin melirik Victoria, "_Aish_, hanya masalah di masa sekolah lama saja…" _Namja_ itu cepat-cepat menambahkan dan melepas kaitan lengan Victoria. _Yeoja_ itu hanya mengangguk, sepertinya mengerti dan tidak lagi mengganggu Changmin dengan masa lalunya.

Sesampai di kantin, tangan _Namja_ jangkung itu telah penuh dengan sebuah nampan berisi makanan yang sepertinya cukup untuk lima orang. Melirik berbagai tempat, mencari sebuah tempat yang mungkin saja kosong dan bisa ia tempati.

"Minnie, itu ada tempat kosong… Ah, ada Tao-_ie_ dan beberapa _Sunbae_," Victoria menarik lengan Changmin yang masih mencari tempat kosong yang bisa ia tempati. Dengan pasrah Changmin mengikuti Victoria, daripada ia makan sambil berdiri, kan?

_Yeoja_ cantik itu berdiri di belakang Tao, dan tersenyum kepada beberapa _Sunbae_ yang sebenarnya ia juga kurang kenal. "_Annyeong_, boleh kami duduk di sini? Di tempat lain sudah penuh…" ucap Victoria meminta izin, Changmin yang ada di sebelah _Yeoja_ cantik itu hanya tersenyum.

"Victoria-_ah_, Changmin-_ah_… duduk saja, masih ada beberapa yang kosong kok!" Tao tersenyum, ia agak menggeser dirinya.

Dengan senang hati, Victoria dan Changmin duduk. _Yeoja_ cantik itu duduk di samping Tao sedangkan Changmin duduk di seberangnya bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol.

"_Annyeong_~~!" sapa Chanyeol dengan _Happy Virus_-nya, Changmin hanya tersenyum dan memfokuskan dirinya pada makanan di hadapannya.

Tao menatap Changmin sedikit takjub dengan makanan yang di makan oleh Changmin. "Kau benar-benar _Food Monster_, Changmin-_ah_…" ucapnya dengan nada yang takjub.

"Tao-_ie_, tinggalkan dia… _Food Monster_ itu tidak akan menjawabmu saat makan…" Victoria menunjuk Changmin yang dengan sangat bringasnya menyantap makan siang miliknya.

.

.

Kini bel sekolah kembali berkumandang, bukannya pelajaran akan di mulai atau tanda istirahat. Bel kali ini mengharuskan seluruh muridnya untuk pulang, kembali ke rumah masing-masing yang sangat nyaman.

_Namja_ jangkung itu membereskan seluruh bukunya, memasukkan buku-buku itu kedalam tas ransel miliknya. Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan dirinya, bedanya _Namja_ manis itu sudah siap dan akan berdiri pulang.

"Kyu, kau mau pulang?" Changmin di sebelahnya mencekal tangan Kyuhyun. Dengan terpaksa _Namja_ manis itu menoleh kesebelahnya.

Sebuah senyuman terpampang di bibir pink menggoda itu, "Tentu saja aku pulang, masa aku harus menginap di sekolah ini?" Kyuhyun tertawa sedikit menunjukkan wajah _illfeel_ jika ia harus menginap di sekolah ini.

"_Ani_, tentu saja tidak. Kalau begitu, kau mau pulang—" Changmin menolehkan kepalanya, kekiri dan kanan jika ada pengganggu aka Kris tiba-tiba datang dan membawa Kyuhyun pergi? Sia-sia ia mengajak Kyuhyun pulang bersama, kan? "—bersama?" tanyanya melanjutkan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, "Kau mengajakku pulang bersama? Tentu saja boleh. Lalu, kenapa kau seperti takut ketahuan sedang maling begitu?" Kyuhyun mengikuti tatapan Changmin yang menoleh ke kiri dan kanan terus.

"Ah, _ani_. Aku hanya takut ada pengganggu lagi…" ucapnya lumayan berterus terang, beruntung orang yang Changmin anggap pengganggu itu sudah pergi entah kemana. Mungkin saja sudah pulang terlebih dulu? Yah, beruntunglah dia tidak ada pengganggu.

"_Arrasseo_, ayo kita pulang~" Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu, sedangkan Changmin ada di belakangnya.

Perjalan pulang mereka terasa lama, baik Changmin dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berbicara. Sampai akhirnya Changmin berhenti mendadak, pandangan matanya terlihat lurus kedepan dan sepertinya ia sangat amat kaget sekali.

"_Hyung_?! Kenapa _hyung_ ada di sini?"

.

.

To be continue

A/N

Kkkk~ gimana chap ini? Ngebosenin kan? Iya emang, gw agak ga niat bikinnya, soalnya ide gw lagi mampet… yah, pokoknya di review aja, monggo silahkan~

Eh, betewe… ada kuis nih…

Siapa yg di panggil "Hyung" sama Changmin di akhir chapter ini?

Yunho? Jaejoong? Orang baru?

**29-10-2012**


	5. Fifth sight, Dilemma

Yak, masalah siapa yang manggil Changchang adalah~ Jaejoong dan Seunghyun aka TOP (bigbang) tekdungbress~

Review~:

**Hibiki Kurenai**: selamat~ bener separuh~ aokaokaok~ #dor wah kalo itu silahkan baca side story TWGOK main pairnya KrisTao~ :3

**VitaKyu**: gak kok~ Viccie terlalu imut di jadiin antagonis~ lol~ bener separuh~ tapi tetep bener~

**Blackyuline**: Kris maunya hatimu~ #gagitu nggak naksir Kyu kok~ dia cuma di jadiin pengganggu sementara ajah~

**Minniechangkyu56**: Kris ama Tao udah ada ceritanya sendiri di side story TWGOK loh~ kasih tau gak yaaah~~ seribu ga laku neng, lakunya gope… mao?

**MyKyubee**: nah di sini udah ke jawab loh~

**Ecca augest**: ChangKris… ada samthing di hatimu~ tapi tenang aja, mereka cuma saling ganggu aja kok, ga lebih, tapi ga bisa di kurangin…

**Aoi Ko Mamoru**: tengtong~ dapet nilai 80~ soalnya ga cuma Jae~ tapi tetep bener deh~

**SparKyu**: tetot salah~ baca terus ya~ ^^

Disclaim: all chara punya tuhan di atas sana, cerita dan alurnya hanya milik saya dan beberapa bagian bukan. TWGOK punya Wakaki Tamiki sensei saya hanya mengambil judul saja.

Pair: ChangKyu slight YunJae

Warning: AU, Hugar (humor garing), BL, Genderswitch for some random people

Rate: T

.

.

"_Hyung_?! Kenapa _Hyung_ ada di sini?" Changmin membelalakkan kedua matanya, melihat dua sosok _namja_ yang sangat ia kenal. Tentu saja ia kenal! Siapa lagi jika bukan sang _Amida-sama_ dan seorang senior yang bisa di katakan sebagai wakil dari _Amida_. Kim Jaejoong sang _Amida_ dan Choi Seunghyun sang Wakil.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan kedua _namja_ di hadapannya. Keduanya begitu rupawan, 'Kenalan Changmin?' batinnya saat melihat Jaejoong sang _namja_ cantik. 'Cantik…' batinnya terpesona.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang terpesona padanya. "Kau Kyuhyun? Choi Kyuhyun, kan~? _Aigoo_~ manisnyaaa~" ucapnya terlihat girang, Jaejoong mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan sadisnya.

"_Ya, ya_! Jae-_hyung_! Jangan sakiti Kyunnie… kasihan dia!" Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, bersikap protektif agar sang _Hyung_ tak lagi mengganggu Kyuhyunnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah saat merasakan lengan Changmin melingkari tubuhnya, tak bisa ia urungkan rasa yang bergejolak di hatinya itu. Namun ego mengalahkan semuanya, "_Yak_! Jangan peluk sembarang!" teriak Kyuhyun melepaskan kedua tangan Changmin yang memeluknya.

_Namja_ jangkung itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, berdiri di samping Kyuhyun yang masih marah-marah di peluk sembarang seperti itu oleh Changmin. Jaejoong tersenyum, sepertinya akan sangat menarik setelah ini. Tak salah ia mengirim Changmin ke dunia manusia ini.

"Ah, ya… perkenalkan, Kim Jaejoong _imnida_, kakak sepupu Changmin… maaf dia selalu menyusahkanmu selama ini, Kyunnie…" ucapnya dengan lembut, Jaejoong menundukkan badannya dan kembali tegap.

Kyuhyun terlihat gugup, jadi tidak enak hati tiba-tiba ia berkenalan dengan kakak iparnya kelak. "Ah, _n—ne_… salam kenal, Choi Kyuhyun _imnida_…" sapanya benar-benar gugup, ia juga menunduk.

"Ish, tak usah memperkenalkan dirimu Kyunnie, mereka sudah tahu siapa kau…" ucap Changmin memberitahu, menarik Kyuhyun agar kembali berdiri tegap.

Dengan pandangan tak mengerti, Kyuhyun menatap Changmin. "Aku sudah pernah menceritakan soal dirimu kepada dua _hyung_ku ini…" ucap Changmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, benar… sudah bertemu YiFan? Kudengar dia satu kelas denganmu, kan?" Jaejoong mendekati Changmin, menyambar satu lengan _namja_ jangkung itu dan menggandengnya.

_Namja_ jangkung itu mengangguk, "_Ne_,_ aish_… dia benar-benar menyebalkan, _Hyung_…" Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya. _Namja_ jangkung itu terlihat sangat tak suka pada Kris, padahal mereka satu profesi dan satu jenis. Sama-sama _Shinigami_.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa, sampai-sampai perutnya terasa sakit sekali meledakkan tawanya itu. "Hei, jangan tampakkan wajah sok _aegyo_mu itu padaku. Sangat menyeramkan!" ucapnya. Jaejoong mengusap sudut matanya, terlihat sedikit buliran air mata akibat tertawa yang berlebihan.

Kyuhyun menatap aneh Jaejoong, ia benar-benar tak mengerti hal ini dan memutuskan untuk secepatnya pulang. "Err, Minnie sepertinya aku harus cepat pulang… jadi, aku duluan, _ne_? Kau di sini dulu saja tidak apa-apa… _annyeong_…" ucap Kyuhyun, membungkuk sebentar lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Changmin dan dua orang yang asing baginya.

"_Mwo_? Tunggu Kyu! _Aish_, _Hyung_… ketemu di apartemen ku saja, _arrasseo_?" Changmin berteriak agak jauh dari Jaejoong karena ia berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie! Tunggu aku!"

"Eh… ee…" Jaejoong menatap punggung Changmin dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Benar-benar dongsaenya satu itu.

Seunghyun sedikit menunjukkan senyumnya melihat interaksi dua orang yang ia lihat tadi. "_Hyung_, sepertinya… apa yang kau inginkan akan terjawab. Tapi, kenapa kau tak menyadari perasaanmu sendiri?"_ namja_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

The World God Only Knows

A ChangKyu fanfiction

Shiki Frantomhive

.

_Fifth sight_, _Dilemma_

.

Sementara itu di jalan, Kyuhyun tampak berjalan seorang diri. Menarik beberapa kali helaan nafas dan sesekali bersenandung kecil. Rumahnya memang tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini, tapi entah kenapa ia malas sampai di rumah lebih cepat.

"Padahal _Umma_ sudah memasak banyak, tapi sepertinya Changmin sialan itu tidak bisa datang…" ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Entah mengapa ia sedikit sedih Changmin tidak mengantarnya sampai rumah.

"Apa bagian si sialan itu kumakan saja?" ucapnya lagi, kali ini ia menatap langit, sudah mulai gelap.

Dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang sangat cepat menuju tempatnya. 'Siapa…' _namja_ manis itu menoleh dan melihat Changmin sedang berlari seraya mengangkat tangannya, agar Kyuhyun menyadari keberadaannya.

"_Yaak_! Choi Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, _eoh_?!" teriaknya dari kejauhan.

Seketika wajah Kyuhyun memucat, '_Aish_… bisa-bisanya dia memanggil namaku dari jarak sejauh itu dan dengan suara sekeras itu. _Pabbo_!' batinnya terasa malu, tapi ada sedikit rasa senang juga ia melihat Changmin mengejarnya. Beberapa warga sekitar sempat tertawa melihat tingkah laku Changmin itu.

"Choi Kyuhyun! Aku tahu kau mendengar panggilanku! Hei!" teriaknya kembali melihat Kyuhyun malah berlari meninggalkannya.

"_Yak_! Shim Changmin! Memangnya aku tak malu kau memanggilku sekeras itu?" kali ini Kyuhyun pasrah, ia balas berteriak.

Warga sekitar yang melihat kelakuan dua anak sekolah menengah atas itu saling berkejaran hanya bisa tertawa dan melihat dengan pandangan aneh. Melihat itu Kyuhyun mengutuk Changmin dengan segala kutukan yang ia tahu.

Ia benar-benar malu, kalian tahu?

.

.

Di depan rumah keluarga Choi, Siwon sang kepala keluarga sedang santai dengan secangkir kopi hangat buatan istri tercinta dan di tangannya sebuah koran terpampang lebar untuk memudahkannya membaca.

"_Yak_, Choi Kyuhyun! Tunggu aku!" sebuah suara menarik perhatian Siwon, _namja_ itu menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Jangan mengejarku, Shim Changmin!" kali ini Siwon yakin siapa-siapa saja yang berteriak di daerah rumahnya ini. _Namja_ tampan itu melipat koran yang ia baca, menghirup wangi kopi buatan sang istri dan meminumnya perlahan.

'_Hana_… _dul_… _se—_'

GUBRAK, PRANG!

Siwon menghela nafasnya, _namja_ itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari halaman rumahnya yang lumayan besar. Ia melihat dua orang _namja_, sebenarnya ia tahu siapa saja _namja_ itu. Sedang berpelukan, sebenarnya bukan berpelukan seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang memadu cinta. Lebih tepatnya seperti keduanya atau Kyuhyun terpeleset saat lari.

Mengetahui Kyuhyun akan jatuh, Changmin semakin cepat berlari dan menolong Kyuhyun. Bukannya tertolong keduanya malah jatuh bersamaan dan saling berpelukan, romantis, tetapi tidak di jalan dan di depan rumahnya juga, sih.

Ah, tapi beruntung bagi Kyuhyun, bukan _namja_ manis itu yang bertubrukan dengan aspal jalanan. Karena di detik terakhir, Changmin berhasil menyelamatkan Kyuhyun yang akan berhadapan langsung dengan jalanan itu, sungguh sikap yang _gentleman_.

"Wah, wah… sedang apa kalian berpelukan di depan rumah, Kyunnie, Changmin-_ah_?" ucap Siwon. _Namja_ itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, melihat keadaan anak dan teman anaknya itu.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, ia menatap horror pada sang _Appa_. "_Yak_! Kenapa kau tidak bangun-bangun, Shim Changmin?!" teriaknya sambil mendorong Changmin agak jauh darinya.

"_Aish_… _appo_…" ucap _namja_ itu sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Entah mengapa daerah sekitar kakinya terasa sakit sekali.

"Eh?! Changmin, _gwaenchana_?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ia melihat _namja_ di hadapannya sedang mengernyitkan dahi.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Aniya_, mungkin hanya lecet sedikit…"

Siwon tersenyum, ia menarik lengan _namja_ jangkung itu dan mengalungkannya di pundaknya. "Kyunnie, bantu _Appa_ membopong Changmin-_ah_. Sepertinya kakinya terkilir saat menolongmu…"

_Namja_ manis itu mengangguk, melingkarkan tangan Changmin yang lain di pundaknya. "Ish, sudah tahu akan terkilir kenapa kau tetap memaksa menolongku?!" ucap _namja_ manis itu dengan nada galak.

"Daripada kau yang terluka, lebih baik aku saja, kan?" ucapnya dengan nada tanya, mungkin takut jika Kyuhyun akan marah.

Siwon tersenyum, melihat dua anak muda di hadapannya. Terlalu manis, dasar anak muda yang sedang kasmaran. "Hei, hei… jangan marah pada Changmin, Kyu… dia sudah menolongmu, kan?" tanya Siwon saat ia melihat Kyuhyun akan kembali membalas _namja_ yang sedang ia bopong ini.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sejenak kemudian mengangguk, "_Ne, gomawo_ Changmin-_ah_…" ucap Kyuhyun dengan setengah hati. "Tapi lain kali nggak usah sok _gentle_ deh! Aku bisa menyelamatkan diriku sendiri, kok!" sambungnya kembali dengan nada kesal saat Changmin tersenyum padanya.

Siwon membuka pintu rumahnya, ketiganya berjalan hingga ruang keluarga dan mendudukkan Changmin di sofa lembut. Kyuhyun dengan cepat pergi ke dapur, mengambil handuk kain dan sebaskom air dingin.

"Ah, kudengar Jaejoong menemuimu, _ne_?" tanya Siwon sesaat setelah Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

Changmin mengangguk, "_Ne_, baru saja saya bertemu dengan beliau di jalan. Tetapi saya belum tahu maksud dan tujuan beliau datang kemari…" ucap Changmin terdengar hormat, dengan bahasanya yang dibuat sangat formal. "Dan saya berterima kasih atas bantuan dari anda, saya tak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa…"

_Namja_ di hadapannya tampak berpikir dan kemudian tersenyum. "Sepertinya akan sangat menarik sekali, berjuanglah. Ah, masalah itu… tak usah kau fikirkan…" ucapnya kemudian membantu Kyuhyun membawa baskom berisi air dingin.

_Namja_ manis bernama Kyuhyun itu berjongkok di depan Changmin. "Kaki yang mana yang sakit?" tanyanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

Changmin agak membungkukkan badannya, lumayan dekat dengan Kyuhyun. "Ah, kaki kiriku yang sakit…" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang menurut Kyuhyun lumayan menyebalkan.

"_Ya-ya_! Jangan dekat-dekat, _pabbo_! Mana kaki kirimu!" ucapnya dengan wajah yang memerah, sepertinya Kyuhyun malu juga melihat Changmin yang begitu dekat dengannya.

_Namja_ jangkung itu tersenyum, mengulurkan kaki kirinya dengan senang hati. Sementara Siwon memperhatikan keduanya di sofa yang agak jauh dari tempat Changmin duduk. _Namja_ tampan itu kembali membuka korannya yang kebetulan tadi ia bawa saat masuk kedalam rumah.

"Hahaha~ _kyeopta_~" ucap Changmin mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Dan dengan sadis Kyuhyun balas dengan menekan kaki Changmin yang terkilir. Tentu saja _namja_ jangkung itu merintih kesakitan.

Siwon di pojok melihat kelakuan dua remaja itu dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Benar-benar lucu sekali anak muda jaman sekarang.

.

.

"Aku kenyang… Kenyang sekali! _Kamsahamnida_ Kibum-_jumma_!" teriak Changmin seraya mengelus perutnya yang terisi _full_ saat ini. Ia sudah menghabiskan tiga piring galbi, dua piring bibimbab dan tiga mangkuk samgyetang.

Kyuhyun dan Junsu menatap Changmin dengan pandangan heran, "Kau benar-benar memakan itu semua?" tanya Junsu tak percaya. Mungkin saja _namja_ itu menyembunyikan makanan itu di sebuah kantung atau wadah lain.

"_Ne, noona_~ masakan _ahjumma_ benar-benar enak sekali! Kibum-_jumma is the best_!" ucapnya semangat.

Junsu memukul meja di depannya, "_Yak_! Jangan memanggilku _Noona_, Shim Changmin!" ucapnya kesal. Sedangkan namja jangkung itu tersenyum.

"_Yak_! Jangan berisik di meja makan, Choi Junsu!" Kibum mendelik pada Junsu, anak sulungnya itu. Mau tak mau _namja_ bersuara _dolphin_ itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kibum kemudian menatap Changmin dengan sayang, "_Gomawo_, Changmin-_ah_, kau terlalu memuji…" ucapnya senang.

"Hehehe~ _cheonmaneyo_ Kibum-_jumma_~" ucap Changmin dengan cengirannya.

"Ehem!" dehem Kyuhyun dan Siwon hampir bersamaan. Tentu saja Kibum menatap Siwon dengan pandangan bertanya, tak jauh beda dengan Changmin yang juga menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"_Aigooo_~~ semoga Chunnie cepat datang kemari…" umpat Junsu menatap datar empat orang di depannya.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kenapa _Hyung_ ingin sekali cepat pergi? Bukannya Suie-_hyung_ janji menemaniku main _game_ malam ini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang berhadapan dengan Junsu.

_Namja_ di depannya menepuk jidatnya pelan, "_Aigo, Hyung_ lupa… _mianhae_ Kyu, malam ini _Hyung_ ada janji dengan Yoochun. Lain kali aja, _ne_?" pinta Junsu kepada Kyuhyun yang masih menatap Junsu dengan pandangan berharap.

"_Yah_! _Hyung_ pembohong!" teriak _namja_ manis itu kemudian memukul meja di depannya.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dan Junsu dengan pandangan tajam. "Jangan berisik, Choi Kyuhyun!" bentak sang _Umma_.

Kyuhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, kali ini dengan lipatan tangan di depan dadanya. "Junsu-_hyung, geotjimal_! _Umma_, aku sudah selesai… Changmin, jika sudah selesai ayo ke kamarku kita main _game_!" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. _Namja_ jangkung itu hanya melihat kepergian Kyuhyun.

"Changmin-_ah_, bawa saja deokbokki ini untuk cemilan kalian…" ucap Kibum menyerahkan dua piring deokbokki kepada _namja_ jangkung di hadapannya. Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Kyuhyun, ia mengetuk pelan dengan sebelah tangannya yang tak membawa apapun. Ia menunggu beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka pintu berwarna coklat tua yang menjadi batas mereka saat ini.

"Kyu, aku bawa camilan… boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat lesu.

_Namja_ manis itu menggeserkan tubuhnya, mempersilahkan namja jangkung itu untuk masuk. _Namja_ jangkung itu masih memperhatikan sang _namja_ manis dengan seksama. "Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" tanyanya heran, tidak mungkin si _evil_ satu ini akan merasa sedih karena tak di ajak main, kan?

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Changmin, "Sekali-sekali kesal pada Junsu-_hyung_ tak masalah, kan?" ucapnya dengan nada biasa, seringai jahat terlihat di sudut bibirnya.

Changmin hanya menggeleng, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kekanakan…" ucapnya, kali ini ia tak tanggung-tanggung menghabiskan deokbokki yang tadi ia bawa.

"_Yak_! Bukankah itu salah satunya milikku? Kenapa kau habiskan?!" teriak Kyuhyun saat Changmin dengan sangat semangatnya melahap dua piring deokbokki.

Dengan upaya menelan makanannya, Changmin meminum hampir setengah isi dari gelasnya. "Ini bayaran karena kau membohongiku!" ucapnya dengan mulut yang sedikit menggembung.

Dan pada akhirnya, kamar Kyuhyun lah yang paling bising di antara ruangan yang lain. Kibum yang berada di dapur bersama Junsu dan Yoochun hanya menghela nafasnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar kemudian ia melanjutkan membereskan meja makan.

.

.

Esoknya di sekolah, tentu saja di waktu seluruh murid sedang asyik memakan makan siang mereka di kantin. Changmin baru saja akan memasuki kantin sebelum ia melihat sosok Kris yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan keingintahuan yang tinggi, Changmin mendekati sang _namja blonde_.

Setelah Changmin perhatikan dengan seksama, ternyata sosok yang akan ia dekati ini sedang memperhatikan salah satu murid yang berada di kantin tersebut. "Memperhatikan seseorang Wu Fan?" tanyanya. Kris menoleh memperhatikan Changmin sekilas dan sekitar mereka.

Mengerti hal itu, Changmin kemudian menambahkan, "Tenang saja, Kyunnie sedang sibuk bermain dengan _game_nya." Changmin menatap Kris tajam, sepertinya mengerti arah pandangan _namja_ di depannya.

Kris menolehkan kembali wajahnya, ia kembali menatap sosok yang semula ia perhatikan. Merasakan tubuh Changmin berdiri di sebelahnya, Kris melirik sebentar kearah Changmin dan mengalihkannya kembali.

"Hei, Kris… Kenapa kau kemari? Apa, di antara manusia itu ada yang akan… Kau tahu, 'tidak ada'?" ujarnya mengatakan kata 'Mati' dengan agak sedikit halus. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu akrab, tapi jika Kris sampai ke tempatnya, itu berarti sangat buruk.

_Namja blonde_ itu mendengus, "Kau akan tahu pada saatnya…" ujar Kris tak ingin memberitahukan apa tugasnya yang sebenarnya di sini.

Changmin mendengus, "_Aish_… Kau benar-benar pelit, Wu Fan…" ucapnya, ia tak akan tahan berlama-lama dengan Kris. Yah, mereka memang kurang akrab. Apa lagi Wu Fan terus menerus mendekati Kyuhyun, itu semakin membuatnya tak suka kepada namja tampan itu.

Beruntung tadi ia tak membawa Kyuhyun serta, bisa-bisa _namja_ di depannya ini akan menculik Kyuhyun entah kemana.

"Sebaiknya aku makan sekarang, daripada berbicara dengan _namja_ sialan itu…" ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah counter makanan, mengambil beberapa jenis makanan dalam piringnya.

Perutnya sudah berbunyi dan meminta untuk di isi, beruntung kantin ini banyak membuat makanan yang lezat. Selama ia di dunia manusia, ia jadi hapal betul kebiasaan manusia, apalagi dengan yang namanya makan dan makanan.

Di dunia _Shinigami_, tak ada yang namanya makanan. Kecuali di ruangan _Amida-sama_ atau biasa di panggil Jaejoong itu. Ruangannya penuh dengan makanan dan minuman manusia, dan itu mungkin akan menjadi surganya nanti jika ia akan kembali setelah membawa semua apa yang _Amida-sama_ inginkan.

Kembali, jika ia kembali, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Jika ia kembali, bukankah itu artinya ia tak bisa melihat _namja_ itu lagi?

'Jika aku kembali… aku tak bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Jika aku tak kembali, Jae-_hyung_ akan sangat marah… aku harus bagaimana?'

Sepertinya ia sadar, apa yang saat ini ia rasakan… _dilemma_.

.

.

Bersambung…

.

A/N: hello~ saya hadir kembali, maaf dengan keterlambatan yang sangat ini… taulah, anak kelas 3 itu sibuk semua, jadi sekarang gue lagi sibuk2nya~

Tapi, tetep read and review arra?


	6. Sixth sight, Omo… Jaejoong hyung came

Ripiu~:

**alvianaasih . susanti**: makasih, ini udah apdet, maaf kalo lama~

**Vitakyu**: Siwon emang jadi orang tua nak… -w- kalo masalah benih, di sini tersebar aura2nya lho~ hahah~ Changmin mah bukan laper lagi, tapi doyan -_-

**Hibiki Kurenai**: iyep, Jae hyung itu lemot kayak laptop gue yang kebanyakan di pake… #dor Yunho hyung terlalu usil, dan Seunghyun hyung dengan terlalu baiknya membiarkan mereka, muahaha~

**Aoi Ko Mamoru**: makasih~ :') oh, masalah pairnya ini ChangKyu.. hahaha :DDa

**Kyunna**: Annyeong~ makasih udah di review~

**MyKyubee**: perkataan Seunghyun hyung emang ambigu, tapi itu buat Jaejoong hyung kok~ :D kalo masalah Siwon sih, di sini bakal tau kok~ muaha~ kalo Changmin itu perut monster~

**JennyChan**: bisa di katakan begitu~ kalo masalah YunJae… lihat-lihat dulu yah… :/a

Disclaim: all chara punya tuhan di atas sana, cerita dan alurnya hanya milik saya dan beberapa bagian bukan. TWGOK punya Wakaki Tamiki sensei saya hanya mengambil judul saja.

Pair: ChangKyu slight SiBum

Warning: AU, Hugar (humor garing), BL, Genderswitch for some random people

Rate: T

.

.

"Hei, kemarin kau kemana saja, bocah sialan!" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada yang mengeras karena marah. Seunghyun di sampingnya sampai menggelengkan kepalanya, menutup mata tajamnya agar tak melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan Jaejoong saat ini.

Changmin, atau bisa dipanggil bocah sialan yang saat ini menjadi sasaran amarah Jaejoong tengah bersimpuh dengan kepala menunduk. Terlihat sangat takut dengan wajah garang yang di miliki oleh _namja_ cantik itu. Sebenarnya wajah marah Jaejoong itu semenakutkan apa?

"Hei, kau mau diam sampai kapan? Atau kau mau kupukul dulu baru menjawab, _eoh_?" tanya Jaejoong, saat ini ia membawa sebuah pemukul bisbol kayu. Terlihat seperti preman, tapi Jaejoong memang ingin memperlihatkan dirinya saat marah, karena jarang ia perlihatkan, dan juga ia sedang bosan bersikap baik terus.

"_Hy-Hyung_… kumohon, jangan pukul aku. A-Aku kemarin berada di rumah Kyunie, ja-jadi, aku terlambat pulang kerumah." Changmin menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Oke, ini sangat menyeramkan untuknya, mungkin jika Kris ada di sini, _namja blonde_ itu pasti akan mentertawakannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Jadi, Kyunie lebih penting daripada _hyung_mu ini, hm?" tanyanya, bibirnya tampak tersenyum. Namun senyum itu terlihat menakutkan bagi Changmin.

Changmin menatap Seunghyun yang ada di samping Jaejoong dengan _puppy eyes_nya. Menatap _namja_ itu sambil memohon bantuan darinya, berharap sang _namja_ mau menolongnya.

_Namja_ itu menghela nafasnya, tangannya seolah memijat pelipis yang ia rasa sangat lelah. "_Hyung-ah_, sudahlah… lagipula kita kemari bukan untuk bertemu dengan Changmin, kan?" tanyanya sambil menepuk pundak Jaejoong.

"Tapi, Seunghyun-_ah_… dia sudah membuat kita menunggu berjam-jam, kau tahu? Berjam-jam! Aku tak suka menunggu!" ucap Jaejoong dengan pout kecil di pipinya.

"_Hyung_, jika kau masih marah di sini tugas untuk WuFan tidak akan selesai. Lagipula, saat bocah ini kembali ke dunia Shinigami, kau bisa menghukumnya dengan sesuka hatimu…" ucap Seunghyun memberi gagasan. Awalnya ucapan Seunghyun itu membuat Changmin tersenyum senang, namun setelah mendengar ucapan terakhirnya, _namja_ itu langsung menunduk sedih.

'Aku jadi tak ingin kembali kedunia _Shinigami_… hiks, Kyunie…' batinnya miris.

Bagai ide yang cemerlang, Jaejoong lantas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Membenarkan gagasan dari Seunghyun dan menerimanya. "Baiklah, Changmin… bersiaplah saat kau kembali ke dunia kita nanti." Ucapnya dengan sebuah seringai mencurigakan.

Seunghyun di sebelahnya tersenyum senang idenya di pakai, walau nantinya _dongsaeng_nya ini akan berakhir tragis. Yah, itu sudah menjadi jalan _namja_ jangkung itu sepertinya.

* * *

.

.

The World God Only Knows

A ChangKyu fanfiction

Shiki Frantomhive

.

_Sixth sight, Omo… Jaejoong-hyung came to this world!_

.

* * *

Malam berganti pagi, dan pagi ini cukup dingin untuk mengawali hari. Dengan terpaksa Changmin mengeratkan jaket tebalnya agar badannya terasa hangat. Hei, ia belum pernah merasa kedinginan seperti ini, ini mungkin menjadi musim dingin pertamanya di dunia manusia.

'Sial… dingin sekali…' batinnya menggigil.

"Changmin!" sebuah suara halus melewati pendengaran _namja_ jangkung itu, belum sempat menoleh _namja_ itu sudah mendapatkan pukulan sayang bertanda selamat pagi dari temannya. Siapalagi jika bukan Victoria?

"_Yak_! Vikkie! Kau pikir pukulanmu itu tidak sakit, _eoh_? Cantik-cantik tenaga seperti gorilla, kenapa aku punya teman sepertimu…" ucap Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, berpura-pura bersedih akan hidupnya.

Victoria langsung saja memukul belakang kepala Changmin pelan, "_Yak_! Kau seharusnya senang dan bangga memiliki kawan yang cantik sepertiku!" _yeoja_ itu langsung melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menggembungkan pipinya seolah marah kepada _namja_ di sampingnya.

"Haha! Kau jadi terlihat aneh jika kesal seperti itu!" Changmin tertawa cukup keras, seperti geli melihat tampang Victoria yang marah.

"Changmin-_ah_, Victoria-_ah_, _annyeong_~" sapa seseorang di sebuah loker sepatu di dekat mereka.

Victoria tersenyum melihat siapa yang menyapanya, "_Annyeong_ Eunhyuk-_ah_ dan Yesung-_ah_~" balasnya ketika melihat dua _namja_ itu sedang mengganti sepatu mereka dengan sepatu ruangan.

"_Annyeong_…" sapa Changmin kepada dua rekannya yang lain. Melihat sekeliling dua _namja_ itu, "Dimana Kyuhyun?" tanyanya saat ia tak menemukan _namja_ berambut coklat itu.

"_Molla_… sepertinya dia belum datang…" ucap Yesung saat membuka lokernya dan menaruh sepatu coklatnya kedalam.

Changmin mengangguk, berharap di kelas mungkin Kyuhyun sudah duduk tenang dengan _PSP_ yang setia di tangannya. Ah, andai Changminlah yang menjadi _PSP_ di tangan Kyuhyun. Mungkin saja ia tak perlu bersusah payah untuk menerima cinta dari _namja_ manis itu.

'Tenanglah Changmin, segala sesuatu yang di kerjakan itu pasti ada hasilnya. Yang saat ini kita lakukan hanyalah proses menuju hasilnya. Bersusah-susah dahulu bersenang kemudian.' Ucapnya dalam hati. "Yosh!" semangat _namja_ jangkung itu seraya meninju udara.

"Kau sedang apa Minnie?" tanya Eunhyuk menatap Changmin yang bertingkah aneh.

"Hahaha~ mungkin saja dia sedang memikirkan Kyunie~" kali ini Victoria yang berjalan di samping kanan Eunhyuk.

Yesung yang berada di samping kiri Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng kepalanya sambil bergumam, "Anak muda…" seperti orang tua saja.

Changmin mengusap tengkuknya, "Hehehe…" kekehnya sambil menatap tiga orang yang berada di samping kanannya.

Tiga _namja_ dan seorang _yeoja_ itu akhirnya melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju kelas yang berada di lantai dua dan membuka pintu kelas yang masih tertutup walau sudah banyak anak yang datang.

"_Annyeong_~" sapa empat orang itu dan dibalas dengan sapaan pula dengan murid-murid lain yang sedang duduk entah itu duduk di kursinya sambil berbincang dengan teman-temannya atau duduk di kursi orang lain menunggu orang itu datang dan mengusirnya.

Mata Changmin akhirnya menemukan _namja_ manis yang sedang membawa _PSP_ itu. "Kyunie~" sapanya seraya mendekati sang _namja_. Tapi langkahnya segera terhenti saat melihat Kris ada di tempat duduknya. "_Yak_! Wu Yi Fan, menyingkir dari sebelah Kyunie!" teriaknya kesal.

Eunhyuk yang berdiri di belakang Changmin terkekeh melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Hei, kursi yang di gunakan Kris itu tempatnya. Bukannya dirinya yang kesal karena tempatnya di gunakan, malah orang lain yang mengusir sang pelaku.

"Ini bukan tempatmu jadi jangan menyuruhku, bahkan Eunhyuk hanya menatapku saja dan tak mengusirku." Ucap Kris lumayan panjang. _Namja_ itu tak bergerak sedikitpun dari samping Kyuhyun, padahal ia sudah melihat Eunhyuk sang pemilik tempat duduk.

Kembali sang pemilik kursi terkekeh, "_Annyeong_ Kris… tapi bisakah kau menyingkir? Aku ingin duduk~" ucapnya santai saat mengusir _namja blonde_ itu.

Dengan terpaksa Kris menyingkirkan dirinya dan membuat Changmin sangat senang karenanya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak merasakan sebuah perdebatan kecil di dekatnya, ia terlalu berkonsentrasi pada _game_ di _PSP_ miliknya.

"_Omo_… sepertinya Tao tidak masuk lagi..." ucap Victoria sedikit sedih. Ia memang sedikit tak senang jika teman sekelasnya tak berkumpul menjadi sedih. Membuat paras cantiknya memperlihatkan raut wajah yang sedih.

Yesung masih berdiri di belakang Victoria lantas menepuk pundak _yeoja_ itu. "Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan masalahnya…" ucap Yesung berusaha bijak.

Kris yang mendengar percakapan antara mereka lantas menunduk, sebenarnya _namja_ _blonde_ itu tahu Tao –_namja_ bermata Panda– berada di mana dan sedang apa.

"Hei, membicarakan tentang Tao, aku rasa… sepertinya seseorang tahu _namja_ Panda itu di mana dan sedang apa~" ucap Changmin dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda, akhirnya ia bisa juga mengerjai namja bersurai _blonde_ itu.

Seketika itu Kris langsung menoleh, bukan karena nada suara Changmin yang terdengar menyebalkan, tetapi lebih karena Changmin mengatakan ia mengetahui Tao sedang apa.

Mendengar pembicaraan mengenai Kris dan Tao, Kyuhyun langsung menoleh, menghentikan bermain _PSP_nya barang sejenak. Tanpa di duga dan di rencanakan oleh Kris, _namja_ manis itu langsung berkata, "Kris, apa kau menyukai Tao?" tanyanya dan tentu membuat Kris terbelalak kaget.

"H-Hah? A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kris dengan nada yang terdengar gugup.

Changmin mendengar suara gugup Kris terlihat sangat senang sekali. "Hehe, aku tahu… bukankah akhir-akhir ini kalian terlihat dekat? Hmm, jangan berdusta Wu Yi Fan, aku mengetahuinya~" ucap Changmin.

"_Mwo_? Kris-_sshi_ menyukai Taoie? _Jinjja_?" tanya Victoria, ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada Changmin dan Kyuhyun, meminta penjelasan yang lebih. Hei, ini akan menjadi cerita yang menarik di antara teman-teman sesama fujoshinya nanti.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengangguk, dua orang ini memang sudah melihat sendiri kelakuan Kris saat Tao ada ataupun tidak ada. Walau begitu, Changmin tetap merasa cemburu jika Kris berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha~ akan ada pasangan di kelas kita, hei, Hyuk sepertinya akan ada makan-makan gratis~" ucap Yesung yang langsung di angguki kepala oleh Eunhyuk. Bukan berarti mereka sangat menyukai hal gratis, tetapi menggoda orang yang sedang kasmaran itu menyenangkan.

"_Mwo_? Kalian sudah gila, aku tidak menyukai _namja_ Panda itu. Changmin-_ah_, Kyuhyun-_ah_… jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak terbukti sama sekali!" ucapnya dengan kesal. Namun bukannya takut lima orang yang ada di sekitarnya malah tersenyum penuh arti. "_Mwo ya_?" tanyanya.

"Kau, menyukai Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan~" ucap Changmin dengan nada mengejek dan di angguki oleh keempat rekannya. Oh, ini sungguh menyenangkan~!

Kris langsung berkeringat, "Ho, bukankah kau juga menyukai Cho Kyuhyun di dekatmu itu, Shim Changmin? Kapan kau akan menembaknya, hm?" tanya Kris, hei dia melihat isi pikiran Changmin.

"Oh, itu curang Wu Yi Fan… tapi sayang~ aku tidak malu jika Kyuhyun mengetahui perasaanku~" ucap Changmin dengan sangat percaya diri, _namja_ jangkung itu juga memeluk Kyuhyun yang berada di dekatnya. Tanpa mengetahui seseorang tengah menatap kemesraan itu dengan pandangan sakit.

Seketika itu wajah Kyuhyun memerah, mencubit tangan Changmin yang melingkar di lehernya. "Percaya diri sekali kau Shim Changmin!"

"_Appo_! Kyuu~~" ucapnya dengan nada manja.

Yesung langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Eunhyuk tertawa. "Euw~ kalian menjijikkan sekali! Hahaha!" ucap Eunhyuk dengan memperlihatkan wajah jijiknya kemudian tertawa. Hei, menurutnya, pernyataan cinta Changmin tidak romantis, sekalipun Kyuhyun sesama _namja_ sepertinya.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari dan kelas pun telah usai. Seluruh siswa sekolahan juga sedikit demi sedikit pulang kerumah masing-masing walau beberapa sedang melaksanakan kegiatan klub mereka.

Terlihat seorang _namja_ berambut coklat tengah duduk di sebuah bangku di atap bermandikan cahaya jingga dari pembiasan sinar matahari. _Namja_ manis itu tengah menyibukkan dirinya dengan permainan di dalam _PSP_, walau ingin bermain tetapi hatinya masih terlihat sibuk dengan pernyataan Changmin tadi pagi.

'Ukh, Changmin _pabboya_… apa dia bodoh? Kenapa ia malah mengatakannya di depan semua orang seperti tadi?' batin Kyuhyun frustasi. Apa dia benar-benar mencintai dirinya atau hanya merasa ucapan Kris tadi bisa menjadi lawakan yang lucu di hadapan teman-temannya?

Seketika itu ia melihat layar _PSP_nya dengan tanda tulisan '_Game Over_' berwarna merah darah dan kemudian mengerang kesal. "SHIM CHANGMIN _PABBO YA_!" teriak Kyuhyun sekeras yang ia bisa. Beruntung tadi Changmin dilarang olehnya untuk ikut.

"Hei, aku tidak bodoh… jangan berteriak dengan nada frustasi seperti itu Kyu~" ucap seseorang di belakang Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ manis itu mengetahui siapa orang yang berada di belakangnya saat ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan seseorang yang tadi ia teriakkan namanya? Tentu saja, Shim Changmin.

"_Ya_! Sudah kubilang untuk jangan datang keatap, kan!" ucapnya dengan nada kesal. Sepertinya, _namja_ jangkung di hadapannya ini sudah sangat membuatnya kesal.

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Hei, bukan salahku jika kau meneriakkan namaku dan aku datang kemari, kan?" ia duduk di samping kiri Kyuhyun, melihat _PSP_ kesayangan _namja_ manis itu tergeletak di pangkuan dengan tulisan '_Game Over_' di layarnya.

Kyuhyun kemudian mendelik, menyingkirkan _PSP_ itu di hadapan Changmin. "Apa kau lihat-lihat?" ucapnya dengan nada yang berbahaya.

"Karena aku memiliki mata, makanya aku melihat…" kali ini Changmin berucap dengan santai, tanpa melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat sebal padanya.

"Terserah padamu…" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sebal. Ia kemudian mengambil _PSP_nya lagi dan memulai permainannya dari awal, walaupun pada akhirnya ia masih saja memikirkan ucapan dari Changmin tadi pagi.

Changmin tersenyum di buatnya, "Hei, Kyu… jangan paksakan dirimu main, lihat kau hampir kalah dan jarimu saja tak secepat biasanya…" ucap Changmin yang saat ini sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan _namja_ manis itu dapat mendengar deru nafas _namja_ jangkung di sampingnya.

"_Ya-Ya_! Jangan mendekatiku! _Ish_, lihat apa yang kau perbuat! Aku kalah lagi!" ucapnya sangat tidak terima dan terlihat kesal. Kembali layar _PSP_nya menunjukkan tulisan '_Game Over_' dengan warna merah darah.

"Kenapa menyalahkanku? Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku lihat saja…" ucap Changmin membela diri. _Namja_ itu kemudian berdiri di depan Kyuhyun, kemudian berjongkok hanya untuk menatap wajah _namja_ manis di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan pandangan bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya tak mengerti dengan pandangan sendu yang di berikan oleh _namja_ jangkung di hadapannya.

"Kyu… aku tahu jika tak selamanya aku berada di sini, aku mengerti itu. Tapi, aku…" Changmin menghentikan ucapannya. Ia tampak sangat gugup, terlihat sekali karena _namja_ itu terus menerus menghela nafasnya.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud oleh Changmin. "Maksudmu apa?" tanyanya.

"Maksudku adalah… tidak, tidak ada. Tiba-tiba aku takut mengatakannya. Jika aku mengatakannya aku takut kau pergi dariku…" ucap _namja_ jangkung itu. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali mengernyit, "Kau ini kenapa sih, Minnie?" namja bersuari coklat itu tak mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud oleh Changmin. Oh, ayolah, _namja_ jangkung itu bahkan tak berbicara dengan baik. Untaian frasenya terlalu ambigu di telinga Kyuhyun.

Changmin tersenyum dan menggeleng, membuat Kyuhyun semakin penasaran di buatnya.

.

.

Hari semakin gelap dan saat ini Kyuhyun berada di ruang keluarga. Menunduk dengan berbagai raut wajah yang bisa ia keluarkan, dan menjadi tontonan menarik anggota keluarganya.

Junsu yang berada di sofa, tengah duduk dengan nyaman di temani sebungkus camilan. Bukannya menonton televisi yang berada di depannya, malah menatap adiknya yang berada di sampingnya, memperlihatkan seribu ekspresi yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

Siwon, kepala keluarga Choi ini tengah duduk di sofa _single_ di temani secangkir kopi buatan sang istri. Sofa itu berada di samping kiri sofa panjang yang di tempati oleh Junsu dan Kyuhyun, membuatnya mudah menatap anak bungsunya menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi yang lebih menarik daripada koran dan acara olahraga yang di tonton Junsu sebelumnya.

Kibum, istri Siwon dan ibu dari Junsu dan Kyuhyun. Ia tengah meletakkan sepiring kue bolu hasil buatannya di atas meja yang berada di tengah-tengah antara sofa dan televisi. _Yeoja_ cantik itu terpaku dengan kelucuan anak bungsunya yang terkenal _evil_. Ingin sekali ia mengambil foto berbagai ekspresi Kyuhyun dan memberikannya pada Changmin.

Kyuhyun, sang anak bungsu kemudian menghela nafas, sepertinya ia sudah kembali ke alamnya lagi setelah sibuk memikirkan Changmin yang bersikap aneh tadi sore. Ia menatap keluarganya yang tengah menatapnya, "Kalian kenapa, _eoh_?" tanyanya dengan tatapan sangar.

Junsu lebih dulu tersadar dan tertawa, "Eu kyang kyang~ kau memikirkan siapa sampai berwajah seperti itu, _eoh_?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"_Omo_, Kyu~ andai _Eomma_ membawa kamera, pasti Changmin akan menikmati berbagai ekspresi lucumu itu!" kali ini Kibum terlihat menyesal tak membawa ponsel ataupun kamera miliknya.

"_Eomma_, seharusnya bilang jika ingin memotret si _evil_ satu ini. Dengan senang hati ku pinjamkan ponselku untukmu~" balas Junsu dengan tawa yang tak bisa lepas darinya.

Siwon yang tengah duduk di sofa _single_ hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. _Namja_ itu kemudian meminum kopinya yang ia anggurkan saat menonton seribu ekspresi yang di perlihatkan anaknya.

"_Ya_! Kalian ini apa-apaan!" ucap Kyuhyun tak senang. Beruntung sebenarnya, jika dirinya belum sempat di foto oleh _Eomma_nya. Jika sudah, bisa di pastikan esok hari Changmin akan mentertawakannya.

"Salahmu sendiri kau sangat lucu Kyu, lihat, aku bahkan tak tahu jika FC Men sudah mencetak angka…" Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat angka saat ini di pertandingan.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya, "Itu bukan salahku, itu salahmu kenapa tak memperhatikan pertandingan."

"_Omo_~ Kyu kenapa kau jadi imut seperti ini, _eoh_? Kemana anak _evil Eomma_? _Yeobo_, lihatlah anak bungsu kita~ bukankah dia _neomu yeoppo_?" tanya Kibum kemudian menatap Siwon yang tengah meminum kopinya hingga habis.

_Namja_ itu terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk, "Sepertinya ada yang sedang kasmaran, _eoh_? Dan, _yeobo_, aku minta kopi buatanmu lagi~" ucap Siwon terdengar manja saat meminta kopi.

Kibum lantas berjalan menuju Siwon dan mengambil cangkir kopi milik Siwon. "_Yeobo_, siapa yang sedang kasmaran?" tanya Kibum berpura-pura tak mengerti dan duduk di pangkuan Siwon. Sebelah tangannya memeluk pundak Siwon agar tak terjatuh.

"Siapa lagi jika bukan Kyuhyun, _Eomma_~" ucap Junsu dengan menyantap habis kripik kentangnya. Kyuhyun kemudian mencubit dan memukul Junsu dengan sangat sadisnya dan membuat _namja_ bersuara lumba-lumba itu berteriak pelan menerima serangan dari sang adik.

"_Ya_! _Hyung_!" ucap Kyuhyun tak terima.

Junsu tetap tertawa, namun terus saja menghindari serangan Kyuhyun walau ia tahu itu tak mungkin. "_Appo_~! _Appo_, Kyu~"

Siwon dan Kibum tertawa di tempat mereka melihat apa yang tengah kedua putra mereka lakukan saat ini.

"_Yeobo_, bisakah kau mengambilkanku kopi?" tanya Siwon dan Kibum kemudian berdiri dan beranjak menuju dapur. _Namja_ itu juga kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu luar rumahnya, menyambut seseorang yang saat ini berdiri tak nyaman.

"Ada perlu apa, seorang _Amida_ di tempat seperti ini?" tanyanya pada sosok itu, ya sosok Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk dengan apa yang ia lakukan dari tadi. Berdiri dengan resah, namun keresahan itu menghilang saat sosok Siwon berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Hyung_…" ucapnya dengan nada senang dan memeluk _namja_ itu dengan sayang. "_Boggoshippo_…" ucapnya lirih. "Aku rindu padamu _hyung_…" kembali Jaejoong berucap dan Siwon hanya mengusap punggung _namja_ cantik itu.

Sebenarnya, apa hubungan mereka? Kenapa Jaejoong memanggil Siwon dengan '_Hyung_'? Dan, apa alasan Siwon tidak lagi menjadi salah satu Dewa sepertinya?

.

.

To be continue…

* * *

A/N:

Omo~ akhirnya apdet juga… Mianhae, cingu-ya~ akhirnya gue bisa apdet setelah gue mood lagi bikin fanfic. Dan, untuk yang menunggu fanfic My Perfect Boyfriend, mian… aku belum bisa lanjut, karena aku sedang dalam masalah buntu ide… hiks, mianhae… jangan marahi saya… dan akhir kata seperti biasa, ne? Review?

14/12/12


End file.
